Los verdaderos poderes de Kagome
by meryinustar
Summary: Kagome después de escuchar una conversación entre Inuyasha y Kikio, ella se va a su época y se encuentra con alguien que la ayudará a sacar su verdadero poder y así derrotar a Naraku.
1. La desición de Kagome

Hola a todos, aquí con mi segundo fic de Inuyasha. Bueno esta historia es a partir del último capitulo d Inuyasha del anime. Aquí la muerta vivient no gana jejeje.

Ah otra cosa, Inu no m pertenece! (**T****T** buaaaaaaaaaa) bueno aquí va el primer capi.

(..): notas de la autora

_pensamientos _

**  
Prologo:**

Después del último enfrentamiento con Naraku, nuestros héroes siguen en su búsqueda, Kagome después d escuchar una conversación entre Inu y la "zorra" d Kikio, ella se va a su época y se encuentra con alguien q la ayudará a sacar su verdadero poder y así derrotar a Naraku.

**Capi Nº 1: La decisión d Kagome**

Ya era d noche y nuestros amigos se encontraban en el bosque delant d una fogata hasta q Inuyasha percibe a las serpientes d la ex viva...

Inuyasha: voy a salir a caminar (se va)

Kagome: yo también (lo sigue)

Sango: ay vamos d nuevo... – **u.uU**

Miroku: sí, nunca cambiarán... (tocando lo prohibido jejeje)

Sango: **ò.OU** - parece q usted tampoco!... PLAFF (le da una estruenda cachetada)

Shippo: eres un tonto! - **¬¬**

Miroku: es mi mano la q tiene vida - **T.T**

Sango: entonces yo la mato! - **´**

Miroku: _q miedo_** o.oU**

En algún lado del bosque...

Inuyasha: Kikio... q bueno q t encuentras bien -

Kikio: Inuyasha, a qué has venido! (maldita todavía q mi lindo Inu la visita, todavía se pone así, yo en su lugar lo abrazaría, lo apachurraría, lo comería a besos, lo... ay sorry m salí del tema jejeje - **:P**)

Inuyasha: Kikio... (se le acerca y la abraza)

Kikio: Inuyasha... tú m quieres? (no! No t quiere! Me quiere a mí maldita zorra! - **ò.ó**)

Inuyasha: sí Kikio tú eres lo único importat en mi vida! (lo dijo sin percatarse q Kagome se encontraba escondida detrás d unos arbustos "como siempre" - **¬.¬**)

Kagome: Inuyasha... xq? – **TT- ** Será mejor q m vaya (se va llorando)

Kikio: si eso es cierto... podría viajar con ustedes? (noo! Maldita! Púdret en el infierno!)

Inuyasha: (sorprendido) claro q sí Kikio! Me alegra mucho q quieras viajar con nosotros

Kikio: pero tus amigos no se molestarán?

Inuyasha: claro q no! Ellos tendrán q aceptart quieran o no!

Kikio: (con una sonrisa cínica en su frío, feo, repugnant, asqueroso, odioso, etc, etc rostro) entonces vámonos!

Inuyasha: sí (idiota!)

En otra parte, Kagome regreso con los chicos, había llorado mucho antes, pero decidió ser fuerte y tratar d olvidar el amor q siente x Inuyasha, los demás solo la miraban xq sabían lo q había sucedido...

Shippo: ese perro tonto no sabe cuánto t hace sufrir - **ò.ó**

Kagome: déjalo Shippo, él la ama... (con un tono triste)

Sango: aún así, debería d dejar d hacer eso t hace mucho daño (con el mismo tono, si siguen así, m van a hacer llorar)

Miroku: yo pienso lo mismo - (tocando ya saben qué) PLAFFF!

Sango- Shippo y Kagome: nunca cambiará... (en eso viene Inuyasha acompañado d la muerta vivient)

Miroku: Inuyasha, veo q la señorita Kikio a decidido venir con nosotros (mirándola con desconfianza)

Inuyasha: xq la miras d esa forma!

Sango: lo q pasa es q nunca nos imaginamos q decidiera unirse con nosotros - **ò.O**

Inuyasha: pues d ahora en adelante vendrá con nosotros les gust o no! - **ò.ó**

Miroku: esta bien Inuyasha, no es para q te pongas así, no lo crees?

Inuyasha: feh!

Kagome: (saliendo d su trance y con un tono d voz apagada) bueno chicos ahora q está Inuyasha, quiero decirles q voy a tener q regresar a mi época durant una semana, es q tengo exámenes, si no les molesta **-.-**

Miroku: bueno señorita, por nosotros no hay problema, pero... (mirando a Inu)

Inuyasha: (con un tono indiferent) feh! Ahora q Kikio está con nosotros, puedes hacer lo q quieras (se va con Kikio)

Kagome: (con lagrimas en los ojos) bueno chicos será mejor q m vaya (recoge sus cosas)

Sango: Kagome estarás bien?

Kagome: sí Sango no t preocupes, estaré bien (empezando a alejarse)

Miroku: cuídese mucho señorita Kagome!

Shippo: buaaaaaaaaaa Kagome vuelve pronto! -

Kagome: no se preocupen chicos! (desaparece d su vista)

Shippo: no puedo creer q le haya hablado así a Kagome, es un tonto! – **ù.ú**

Sango: es cierto, es la primera vez q lo oigo así

Miroku: solo espero q la señorita Kagome se encuentre bien

A la mañana siguiente...

Kagome: buenos días mamá, abuelo, Sota (con algo d tristeza en su voz)

Todos: buenos días Kagome!

Ikuko: como t sientes hija?

Kagome: estoy bien mamá

Abuelo: sabes Kagome, el hijo d un amigo va a venir a quedarse por un tiempo con nosotros, espero q t lleves bien con él

Kagome: y cómo se llama?

Abuelo: se llama Yabu, él es un chico muy noble, estoy seguro q t encantará

Ikuko: además es muy guapo - **xD**

Kagome: mamá! (toda roja) - **O.O**

Mientras en el Sengoku...

Inu: _al fin estaré con mi amada Kikio, pero xq m siento tan vacío, yo no m sentía así con Kagome... xq le habré hablado así_

Kikio: (viendo a Inu) _espero q después d esto, esa chiquilla no vuelva nunca más..._

Al siguient día en la época actual...

Ikuko: veo q t has levantado con buenos ánimos, verdad?

Kagome: sí mamá - **:)  
**

**FASH BACK**

En la noche anterior, Kagome se encontraba en su cama pensando...

Kagome: debo dejar d sufrir, aunque m duela el corazón tendré q olvidar a Inuyasha, pero no voy a dejar a mis amigos solos en esta batalla, haré lo q sea para ayudarlos a derrotar a Naraku. (se queda dormida)

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Abuelo: (entrando seguido d un chico alto, ojos azules cielo, cabello Negro, en pocas palabras un cuerazo jejeje) hola familia, él es Yabu

Kagome: (toda roja)

Abuelo: Yabu, ellos son mis nietos Souta y Kagome y mi hija Ikuko

Los tres: buenos días

Yabu: (acercándose a Kagome) es un gusto conocerte Kagome (le besa la mano)

Kagome: (roja a más poder) el gusto es mío joven Yuba

Yabu: solo dime Yuba a secas (le guiña el ojo)

Kagome: gracias

Así pasó la mañana, Yuba les contó todo sobre él y se sorprendieron cuando ellos les dijo q era vidente. Ya en la tarde, Kagome y Yuba se encontraban conversando debajo del árbol sagrado...

Kagome: así eres vidente no?

Yuba: sí, puedo ver el futuro, pero todavía no m sale muy bien y también tengo agilidad para correr o saltar los árboles

Kagome: nunca pensé q pudieras hacer eso (sorprendida)

Yuba: Kagome, t voy a ser sincero, eh venido aquí para ayudarte

Kagome: para ayudarme, Pero d q hablas?

Yuba: Kagome, yo sé todo sobre ti

Kagome: **O.O**

Yuba: sé q viajas al pasado y se lo q estás sufriendo (con tono triste)

Kagome: y en q me quieres ayudar?

Yuba: quiero ayudarte a sacar todo tu poder, aunq no lo creas, tú eres mucho más fuerte q esa tal Kikio (la muerta viviente, la zorra, la maldita, la perra... sorry, me emocioné)

Kagome: en serio, siempre pensé q ella era más poderosa q yo - **O.O**

Yabu: Si tú me lo permites, yo t puedo enseñar a utilizar todo tu poder

Kagome: en serio... gracias - - (se le lanza y lo abraza)

En el Sengoku nuestros héroes seguían buscando rastros d Naraku, Inu y la zorra iban delant del grupo mientras q detrás d ellos...

Sango. Estoy preocupada por Kagome (en eso sient una mano intrusa) PLASSS cómo se atreve a tocarme monje pervertido!

Miroku: (con una marca roja en su cara) pero Sanguito no fui yo, fue mi mano maldita

Shippo: no tiene remedio... extraño mucho a Kagome (con tristeza)

Miroku: todos la extrañamos Shippo

Sango: por lo menos nosotros (mirando a Inu y a la muerta viviente)

Así pasaron lo días y cada vez Kagome sacaba sus poderes a la luz, ahora podía formar bolas d energía sagrada y atacar desde lejos, también se volvió mucho más ágil en sus movimientos, y solo faltaba un día para regresar al Sengoku...

Kagome: vaya esto si q es cansado (terminando su entrenamiento)

Yabu: pero valió la pena

Kagome: sí, ahora soy más fuerte, ya puedo defenderme sola (con una d sus hermosas sonrisas)

Yabu: Kagome, quiero hacerte una pregunta

Kagome: si claro

Yabu: Kagome me gustaría viajar contigo a la época antigua, si es q tú m lo permites (con un sonrojado)

Kagome: (con una sonrisa más grande) claro x supuesto, pero podrás pasar?

Yabu: si voy contigo, creo q sí

Kagome: pues en ese caso, m encantaría q vinieras conmigo! -

Yabu: gracias

Kagome: sabes, m gustaría q viajaramos por nuestra cuenta al menos por un tiempo

Yabu: es por InuYasha?

Kagome: sí, por él y por Kikio **-.-**

Yabu: entiendo, no t preocupes yo t protegeré!

Kagome: (totalmente roja... y quién no, con un guapo así jejeje) gracias

Así pasaron las horas. Al día siguiente, Kagome y Yabu se alistan para ir al Sengoku. Luego se despiden d todos y se lanzan al pozo para empezar un nuevo viaje...

Bueno, espero q les gust est fic y también q m manden reviews ya sea con felicitaciones, criticas, tomatazos, etc, etc jejeje y no se olviden d leer mi otro fic "Detrás de cámara de Inuyasha". Cuídense bye


	2. El comienzo de un nuevo viaje

Mery: Hola a todos, muchas gracias por su apoyo y no les digo con quién se queda Kagome xq quiero dejarles en suspenso, pero quiero saber sus opiniones d con quién se queda Kagome: con Inu o con Yabu; hagan sus apuestas!... aunq yo quiero para mí a Inu jejeje

Inu: tú sabes q yo soy solo tuyo! -_ella no sabe q a veces m voy con Kag algunas noches jejeje_-

Mery: eso es verdad, Inu es un amor, un papacito, un cuerazo, un verdadero Hanyou especialment en las noches jejeje... bueno aquí va el capi, espero q les guste. - **xD  
**

(...) notas d la autora

_-pensamientos-_

Capítulo Nº 2: El comienzo d un nuevo viaje

Kagome y Yabu llegan al Sengoku...

Yabu: este lugar es maravilloso! - **O.O**

Kagome: sí, especialmente en las noches, aquí se pueden ver las estrellas mejor q el la época actual

Yabu: ya veo, pero ahora q hacemos?

Kagome: lo primero será decirle a la anciana Kaede lo q planeamos

Yabu: tus amigos no tardarán en venir para recogerte

Kagome: lo sé, por eso ay q ir antes q ellos lleguen

Yabu: sí, vamos (se van)

En algún lado del bosque...

Shippo: ya m muero d ganas d ver a Kagome - :** D**

Sango: yo también, la extraño mucho -

Miroku: es cierto, desde q la señorita Kikio está con nosotros, ya no es lo mismo

Shippo: si tan solo ese perrucho no le hubiera hablado así a Kagome, ella no se hubiera ido!

Inuyasha: (q estaba delant d ellos con Kikio) q dijiste enano! - **ò.ó**

Shippo: (escondiéndose detrás d Sango) ay, pero sigue teniendo ese carácter

Miroku: sí pero ahora ya no nos habla como antes

Sango: es xq está al pendiente d Kikio (perra)

Shippo- Miroku: sí (con tristeza)

En la aldea de la anciana Kaede, Kagome le contó lo d Yabu y lo q sucedió con Inuyasha...

Kaede: entiendo, ahora q piensas hacer niña

Kagome: pienso viajar por mi cuenta con Yabu

Kaede: pero q le vas a decir a los chicos?

Kagome: quisiera pedirle un favor anciana Kaede

Kaede: claro niña, dime

Kagome: dígales q solo vine para avisarle q no iba a regresar dentro d un tiempo, si no es mucha molestia xq tengo q hacer exámenes extra para no perder el año y q InuYasha no me vaya a buscar xq sino, le diré la palabrita mágica hasta q llegue al otro lado d la tierra!

Kaede: jeje claro niña, no t preocupes, yo se los diré, y con esa advertencia, no creo q se atreva a ir a buscarte

Kagome: gracias anciana Kaede, bueno es mejor q me vaya antes q vengan los chicos

Kaede: Kagome, cómo harás para q Inuyasha no detecte tu olor?

Kagome: para eso eh traído un perfume para q no me detecte

Kaede: siendo así, t deseo mucha suerte niña

Kagome: gracias anciana Kaede

Kaede: y joven Yabu, proteja a Kagome por favor

Yabu: claro, no se preocupe

Kaede: cuídense mucho, adiós!

Kagome- Yabu: adiós y cuídese! (se van)

Kaede: -_solo espero q les vaya bien-_

Una media hora más tarde...

Shippo: anciana Kaede, ya llegamos! - :** D**

Kaede: hola muchachos, hermana, cómo están?

Miroku: muy bien anciana Kaede, gracias

Inuyasha: anciana, donde está Kagome

Kaede: bueno, ella ya se fue

Todos menos la perra: QUE! -** O.O**

Inuyasha: cómo q ya se fue, adonde!

Kaede: ella vino y me dijo q no iba a volver durante un tiempo, xq tiene q hacer unos exámenes extra para no perder el año, también me dijo q no la vayas a buscar xq sino, te dirá la palabrita mágica hasta q llegues al otro lado d la tierra!

Inuyasha: esa tonta, cómo se le ocurre hacer eso! (sale molesto)

Shippo: buaaaaaaaaa, xq! Ese perro tonto, por su culpa Kagome no va a regresar! - **T.T**

Sango: la voy a extrañar mucho

Miroku: no se pongan así, estoy seguro q volverá cuando pueda

Kikio: tienen q entender q ella no pertenece a este tiempo! (maldita perra, zorra, estúpida, ex viva... TE ODIOOOOOOO!)

Sango: sabes q, Kagome es mejor q tú

Kikio: ja! Ella mejor q yo, por favor! (sí maldita, hasta yo soy mejor q tú hasta podría meterme en el fic y quitarles a Inu jejeje)

Sango: pues sí, xq ella se hace querer POR TODOS

Kikio: (se quedo calladita jejeje)

Inuyasha estaba sentado en una d las ramas del árbol sagrado...

Inuyasha: feh! Kagome es una tonta, cómo se le ocurre largarse en estos momentos!. -_Aunque no debí hablarle así, tal vez tenga razón Shippo, a decir verdad, me duele q Kagome se haya ido por mi culpa-._ Pero q estoy diciendo ahora Kikio está con nosotros y con ella las cosas serán más fáciles, al menos ella sabe defenderse, en cambio, esa niña tonta tenía q defenderla yo! (ay Inu, t llevarás una GRAN sorpresa cuando veas a Kagome con sus nuevos poderes y con otro chico jejeje) Será mejor q vuelva a la aldea. (como siempre, su orgullo le gana. GRAVE ERROR, no hay duda q Inu es un tonto! - **ò.ó**)

Por otro lado, Kagome y Yabu se ponían d acuerdo d hacia donde ir, cuando en eso se acerca un remolino y se para enfrente d Kagome (ya saben quién es no?)

Kouga: hola mi amada Kagome

Kagome: hola joven Kouga

Kouga: (mirando con desconfianza a Yabu) y éste quién es Kagome?

Kagome: ah, el es Yabu es un amigo mío, (mirando a Yabu) Yabu, él es Kouga del clan d los lobos.

Yabu: mucho gusto

Kouga: (sin hacerle caso) Kagome xq no estás con ese perro pulgoso, acaso t trató mal

Kagome: pues...

Kouga: ese tonto, pero no t preocupes, yo t defenderé!

Kagome: (rojísima) gra... gracias Kouga, y t puedo pedir un favor?

Kouga: lo q tú quieras amor

Kagome: (más roja q un tomate) si t encuentras con ellos, no les digas q estoy aquí por favor, ellos creen q estoy en mi época y no voy a volver dentro d algún tiempo

Kouga: no t preocupes Kagome, no les diré nada

Kagome: muchas gracias joven Kouga (con una gran sonrisa)

Kouga: bueno Kagome ya me voy, pero cuando me necesites, ahí estaré (se va)

Yabu: veo q te quiere mucho, no?

Kagome: sí, pero ya le dije q no se haga ilusiones

Yabu: y... a donde nos dirijimos?

Kagome: creo q podemos ir al este, a buscar rastros d Naraku

Yabu: bueno entonces vamos a alguna aldea cercana para descansar esta noche (se van)

Mientras en un lugar lejos d ahí...

Naraku: así q Kikio se unió al grupo d Inuyasha no?.

Kagura: - _maldito Naraku, no cuentas q el Señor de las tierras del Oeste se piensa unir con Inuyasha en la batalla, y así podré ser libre_ -

Naraku: Kagura! dile a Hakudoshi y a Kanna q los necesito aquí, y q traiga al bebé

Kagura: sí – _q tendrá pensado hacer Naraku... acaso los absorberá para obtener más poder!_ – (se va)

Naraku: Inuyasha, crees q con Kikio será más fácil derrotarme, pero t equivocas, con el plan q tengo, aumentarán mucho mis poderes, tanto q ni uniendo tus poderes con Kikio podrán hacerme daño Jajajaja, y ahora menos q esa chiquilla se fue Jajajaja! (maldita araña asquerosa, pulguienta, desgraciada, fea, repugnante... sorry me pasé)

Ya en la noche, Inuyasha y los demás habían acampado y como siempre la mano maldita d Miroku perturbó la tranquilidad d la noche...

Sango: maldito monje pervertido! - **ò.ó** (PLASSS)

Miroku: Sanguito, no t enojes conmigo, es mi mano maldita (con cinco dedos marcados en su cara)

Sango: pues esa mano me está hartando! (echa una furia q hasta le salía llamas de su cuerpo)

Miroku: q miedo - **O.OU**

Shippo: ahora sí Sango da miedo

Sango: (ya más calmada) saben, extraño a mi querida amiga Kagome

Shippo: ya quiero q regrese! Buaaaaaaaaa – **T.T**

Miroku: espero q la señorita Kagome se encuentre bien

Sango: sí, eso también me preocupa

Shippo: agggg (bostezando) ya tengo sueño, hasta mañana

Miroku- Sango: hasta mañana Shippo (se acuestan)

No muy lejos d ahí...

Kikio: Inuyasha, q vamos hacer con los fragmentos d la perla q se llevó esa chiquilla? (con un tono d desprecio)

Inuyasha: no le digas a Kagome así! (con tono molesto- bien hecho Inu, sigue así golpéala, ahórcala, destrózala, descuartízala, mátala sorry, pero detesto a la perra)

Kikio: veo q esa niña t importa mucho (con un deje d indignación?)

InuYasha: solo es q no me gusta q le digas así! (así es, además pienso q Inu la debería llamar: perra o zorra o muerta viviente o ex viva, no lo creen?)

Kikio: bueno, pero no t enojes. Y bien q piensas hacer?

Inuyasha: ahora q lo dices... creo q es mejor q se los haya llevado, así Naraku no podrá completar la perla por el momento

Kikio: tienes razón – _cómo la odio, si no fuera por ella, ya me hubiera ido al infierno con Inuyasha – _(y si no fuera por mí, tú ya estarías sufriendo en el infierno, 10 000 000 siglos d tormentos Jajajaja)

Inuyasha: será mejor q descansemos, mañana a primera hora seguiremos con el viaje

Al día siguiente en la aldea donde se encontraban Kagome y Yabu, atacaba un mousntro

Kagome: (viendo al mounstro) no veo fragmentos d la perla

Yabu: entonces, será fácil acabar con él (sale a atacar con una espada q le prestaron los aldeanos, logra herirlo un poco pero no es suficiente en ese momento el mounstro lo va a atacar y Kagome lo derrota con una d sus poderosas flechas)

Kagome: estás bien?

Yabu: sí Kagome estoy bien, atacaste a tiempo, gracias (mirándola con admiración)

Kagome: (roja como tomate) no no fue nada

Yabu: será mejor q sigamos con el viaje, es una suerte q nos dejen quedarnos aquí con esas mentiras q dijiste Kagome

Kagome: sí, además funcionó gracias a la ropa d sacerdotisa q me dio la anciana Kaede (su vestimenta era igual a la d Kikio pero el pantalón es d color azul, la parte d arriba en el filo d las mangas tiene bordado d flores azules y su cabello lo tenía amarrado en media cola baja con algunos mechones largos cayendo a los lados d su rostro, en pocas palabras irreconocible pero muy bonita)

FLASH BACK

Yabu: ya llegamos, ahora como hacemos para q nos den alojamiento sin pagar?

Kagome: déjamelo a mí (Kagome va a la casa más grande y se dirige donde una anciana)

Anciana: buenas noches, en q puedo ayudarle joven sacerdotisa?

Kagome: vine xq detecté una presencia maligna proviniendo d esta casa

Anciana: no puede ser, le agradecería mucho si se deshace d ella, a cambio d eso le daré hospedaje por esta noche a usted y a su amigo (Yabu se encontraba detrás d Kagome sorprendido por la habilidad d ella para eso. Y como no si lo aprendió del mejor maestro)

Kagome: muchas gracias, pero debe salir d aquí, podría ser peligroso (mentirosa!)

Anciana: sí, muchas gracias

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Yabu: me impresionaste Kagome, donde aprendiste eso?

Kagome: jejeje lo aprendí del mejor maestro - **xD**

Yabu: q maestro?

Kagome: d un monje q nos acompañaba en el viaje

Yabu: ya veo, es ese monje libidinoso q me contaste verdad?

Kagome: jejeje sí

Yabu: espero q solo eso hayas aprendido jajaja

Kagome: q quieres decir con eso! (indignada)

Yabu: nada, será mejor q sigamos, xq si te molestas por mi culpa, estoy seguro q eres capaz d ponerme un collar con un conjuro igual q el q tiene Inuyasha jajaja

Kagome: jajaja (Kagome ya no se sentía tan mal por lo q pasó, ya q Yabu hacía desaparecer esa tristeza con sus ocurrencias)

Nuestro grupo favorito estaba caminando tranquilamente hasta q Inuyasha percibe un olor muy familiar...

Quién será? xq ese olor es muy familiar para Inu?. Eso lo verán en el próximo capi, espero q les haya gustado, nos vemos pronto y no olviden mandarme reviews! bye


	3. Una nueva oportunidad para Kohaku

Hola a todos y gracias por seguir mi fic espero q les guste este capi

(datos d la autora)

-_pensamientos_-

Capi Nº 3: Una nueva oportunidad para Kohaku 

Nuestro grupo favorito estaba caminando tranquilamente hasta q Inuyasha percibe un olor muy familiar...

InuYasha: este asqueroso olor... es Naraku!

Todos: qué!

Naraku: jajaja vaya vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, Kikio no pensé q te unieras a InuYasha y su patético grupo, no importa d todas formas los eliminaré a todos jajaja

InuYasha: (desvainando su espada) ja! Y crees q nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados!

InuYasha empieza atacando a Naraku mientras éste esquiva sus ataques con agilidad; cuando Sango y Miroku se preparaban para atacar, sorpresivamente Kohaku aparece impidiendo q interfirieran en la batalla d InuYasha y Naraku.

Sango: hermano! Por favor, reacciona! No hagas caso a las ordenes d Naraku!

Kohaku: -_lo siento hermana pero no puedo permitir q Naraku se entere aún q he recuperado la memoria, al menos hasta q haya encontrado su corazón y haberlo destruido- _

Kohaku ataca a Sango y Miroku, tratando d esquivar todos sus ataques sin hacerle daño. Por otro lado...

Kagome: siento la presencia d Naraku muy cerca d fragmentos d la perla

Yabu: tal vez tus amigos estén luchando contra Naraku, si deseas puedo averiguarlo

Kagome: sería una buena idea para estar al tanto d lo q sucede allá

Yabu observa todo lo q pasa en la batalla gracias a sus poderes mientras le relata a Kagome lo q ve. En el campo d batalla...

Kikio: InuYasha no dudes q te ayudaré a derrotarlo! (sí sí como no)

Naraku: q patética escena, Kikio tan rápido cambiaste d parecer respecto a InuYasha? Q yo sepa deseabas verlo hundido!

Kikio: ese no es asunto tuyo! (le lanza una flecha, la cual Naraku esquiva con facilidad)

InuYasha: Naraku déjate d rodeos y pelea conmigo! Toma esto! KAZE NO KIZU! (Naraku forma un campo d energía y bloquea el ataque)

Naraku: jajaja sí q eres patético InuYasha, ni siquiera puedes tocarme!

InuYasha: maldito!

Con Sango, Miroku y Kohaku...

Sango: Kohaku por favor no lo hagas!

Miroku: Sango, no crees q Kohaku se está portando extraño?

Sango: no t entiendo, q quieres decir?

Miroku: q Kohaku no ha tratado d hacernos daño hasta ahora

Sango: es cierto, será q solo está fingiendo?

Miroku: tal vez!

Naraku ataca a InuYasha y lo atraviesa con uno d sus tentáculos en el estomago y lo deja tumbado en el suelo y luego se da cuenta q Kohaku actúa extraño

Naraku: Kohaku! Q pasa q no acabas con ellos!

Kohaku: -_no puede ser! Se ha dado cuenta!- _

Naraku: jajaja no me digas q ya no estas bajo mis ordenes!

Sango: (ataca con su Hiraikotsu pero Naraku lo esquiva) maldito, deja a mi hermano en paz!

Naraku: está bien, ya no lo necesito jajaja (y dicho esto se acerca a Kohaku y le quita el fragmento q lo mantenía con vida)

Sango: no! Kohaku! (Sango abraza llorando el cuerpo d su hermano)

Miroku: maldito Naraku, esto no t lo perdonaremos!

Naraku: jajaja solo me falta el fragmento q ustedes tienen y completaré la perla!

InuYasha: (poniéndose d pie) maldito, no t lo perdonaré. KAZE NO KIZU!

Naraku: jajaja y crees q con eso me derrotarás! (forma un campo d energía y absorbe el ataque d InuYasha, luego le devuelve el ataque con más intensidad)

InuYasha: q! Ahora verás! BAKURYUUJA! (el ataque hace q se rompa el campo d energía y dañe un poco a Naraku)

Naraku: (esparciendo su veneno) nos veremos a la próxima InuYasha, pero t aseguro q no se t hará tan fácil derrotarme jajaja (se va)

InuYasha: maldito, siempre huye, cobarde!

Kikio: no t preocupes amor, algún día le haremos pagar todo lo q hizo

InuYasha: Kikio...

Kikio: -_lo único q quiero es llevarte conmigo al infierno!-_

Con Kagome y Yabu...

Yabu: tengo malas noticias Kagome

Kagome: q ha pasado?

Yabu: Naraku le ha quitado el fragmento a ese niño llamado Kohaku

Kagome: qué! No puede ser. Pobre Sango...

Yabu: es una lástima q haya muerto d esa manera

Kagome: sí pero sabes, tengo una idea!

Yabu: así, y cual es?

Kagome: sígueme y verás...

En la aldea d la Anciana Kaede los chicos le comentan lo sucedido en la batalla y entierran a Kohaku...

Miroku: Sango, ya no llores

Sango: es q no puedo, estoy segura q Kohaku había recuperado su memoria y yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo!

Miroku: Sango, piensa q Kohaku lo hizo para protegernos y q no hubiera querido verte en este estado

InuYasha: es cierto Sango, además tarde o temprano vamos a vengar su muerte y todo lo malo q a hecho Naraku

Sango: gracias InuYasha

En un castillo, muy lejos d ahí...

Hakudoshi: veo q ya t deshiciste d ese niño

Naraku: sí, pero ahora necesito q m traigas a un poderoso brujo llamado Uranaishi

Hakudoshi: y para q lo quieres?

Naraku: ese es él brujo más poderoso q existe, y pienso aumentar mis poderes gracias a un ritual q sólo él sabe hacer

Kagura: -_así q eso es lo q quiere hacer, será mejor q m vaya_- (se va)

Hakudoshi: deberías deshacerte d Kagura

Naraku: lo dices porque me piensa traicionar verdad?

Hakudoshi: tengo la certeza d q se a unido a Sesshomaru

Naraku: aún así, nadie podrá vencerme después d ese ritual jajaja

En la aldea d la Anciana Kaede, nuestro Hanyou se pone inquieto gracias a un remolino q se acerca...

InuYasha: grrrrrrrrrrrrr q haces aquí lobo sarnoso!

Kouga: vine a saber donde está mi mujer!

Shippo: pues, ella se fue a su casa y talvez no vuelva en mucho tiempo

Kouga: (dirigiéndose a InuYasha) seguro q tú has tenido q ver en esto verdad!

InuYasha: eso a ti no t importa!

Kouga: espero q no haya sido por esa sacerdotisa d barro!

InuYasha: no t atrevas a hablarle así a Kikio!

Kouga: ya lo sospechaba, no te mereces a Kagome!

InuYasha: y tú quien eres para decirme eso!

Kouga: alguien q la ama d verdad!

Miroku: oigan ustedes, dejen esas cosas para después!

Shippo: es cierto, acabamos d perder al hermano d Sango y ustedes solo pelean!

Kouga: lo siento, pero solo te digo una cosa InuYasha

InuYasha: feh!

Kouga: cuando menos lo pienses perderás a Kagome para siempre

InuYasha: así! Y tú t quedarás con ella!

Kouga: no, talvez se enamore del otro chico (se va)

InuYasha: feh! Quién lo invito!

Shippo: q habrá querido decir con q se quedara con el otro chico?

Miroku: es cierto, a quién se habrá referido?

InuYasha: solo lo dice por fastidiar!

Miroku: será mejor q vayamos a dormir

Shippo: sí ya es muy tarde (bosteza)

Miroku: felizmente pude dormir a Sango, estaba muy afectada (entran a la cabaña)

Cuando todo estaba tranquilo, se pueden apreciar dos figuras al pie d la tumba d Kohaku...

Yabu: estás segura d hacer esto? Kagome?

Kagome: sí Yabu, el es un buen niño, no merece ese final

Yabu: bueno tú sabes q siempre t apoyo en todo

Kagome: gracias Yabu

Kagome forma un campo d energía para q no perciban sus poderes y luego se inclina en la tumba d Kohaku y empieza a transmitir un poco d su energía. Mientras tanto en la cabaña d la anciana Kaede Sango despierta exaltada por una pesadilla y sale d la cabaña para dirigirse a la tumba d su querido hermano...

Sango: (llorando) primero se fue Kagome y ahora mi hermano... como m gustaría q Kagome estuviera aquí... (en eso llega al sitio y ve a dos personas q no se logran distinguir por falta d luz y uno d ellos tiene a kohaku en sus brazos "Yabu") quienes son ustedes!

Kagome: no t preocupes Sango, ahora Kohaku está bien

Sango: Kagome?... eres tú Kagome? (acercándose a ellos)

Kagome: sí Sango, soy yo!

Sango: Kagome, me alegra tanto verte (la abraza y empieza a llorar) pensé q no t iba a ver durant mucho tiempo! (separándose un poco d ella)

Kagome: bueno esa era la idea pero m enteré q Naraku le quitó el fragmento a Kohaku

Sango: (dándose cuenta de la presencia d Yabu) Kagome, quién es este joven?

Kagome: él es Yabu, un amigo d la familia

Yabu: mucho gusto Srta. Sango (le besa la mano)

Sango: (sonrojada) el gusto es mío... pero q hicieron con kohaku?

Kagome: dentro d un momento lo sabrás!

Después d eso, Kohaku empieza a despertar y Yabu lo deja en el suelo...

Kohaku: hermana! (lanzándose a los brazos d Sango)

Sango: Kohaku! (abrazándolo y llorando d felicidad) pero como es posible!

Kagome: bueno, yo utilicé mis poderes para revivirlo

Sango: que! Pero cómo!

Kagome: es una larga historia...

Kagome le cuenta a Sango del xq? Se fue a su época y todo lo q hizo desde entonces y Sango también le cuenta todo lo sucedido desde q ella se fue...

Sango: vaya! Es increíble! Cuando los demás se den cuenta d tus verdaderos poderes, se quedarán con la boca abierta!

Kagome: lo siento Sango, pero no pienso regresar con ustedes por el momento

Sango: pero por q?

Kagome: es q quiero q Naraku no sepa aún q yo regresé y se dé cuenta d mis poderes

Sango: sí, pero Shippo t extraña mucho

Kagome: ya m lo imagino, pero entiende q por el momento es mejor esto, a mí también m duele no poder estar con ustedes

Sango: entiendo, pero ahora q les diré de cómo es q Kohaku está vivo?

Kohaku: hermana, t importaría mucho si yo viajo con la Srta. Kagome y el joven Yabu?

Sango: pues por mí no hay problema, y ustedes q dicen?

Kagome: tú sabes q los aprecio mucho, así q no hay problema

Yabu: yo estoy d acuerdo con Kagome

Sango: muchas gracias!

Kagome: no t preocupes Sango, no dejaré q le pase nada a Kohaku

Sango: sí lo sé, confío en ustedes

Kagome: gracias Sango! (la abraza)

Yabu: bueno, será mejor q nos vayamos ya!

Kagome: es cierto, no quisiera q se den cuenta d mi presencia

Sango: mucha suerte chicos, y... Kohaku!

Kohaku: sí hermana?

Sango: pórtate bien y no les des problemas

Kagome: no t preocupes Sango, sé q Kohaku es un buen niño

Yabu: bueno, vámonos! (se retiran)

Sango se dirige a la cabaña d la anciana Kaede y se queda dormida, pensando en su hermano y su querida amiga...

Bueno hasta aquí con el capi, espero q les haya gustado mucho, bye


	4. El escondite del corazón de Naraku

Hola a todos! Gracias d nuevo por su apoyo créanme q m siento muy feliz q les guste mi fic, aquí va el capi

(...) notas d la autora

_-pensamientos-_

Sango se dirige a la cabaña d la anciana Kaede y se queda dormida, pensando en su hermano y su querida amiga...

Capítulo Nº 4: El escondite del corazón de Naraku se descubre 

Yabu: q es lo q vamos hacer?

Kagome: creo q sería mejor buscar el corazón d Naraku para poder derrotarlo

Yabu: tienes razón, sino se volverá a reconstruir y no acabaríamos nunca

Kohaku: señorita Kagome!

Kagome: Kohaku, dime solo Kagome por favor, y dime q me querías decir?

Kohaku: sí, bueno yo creo saber donde está el corazón d Naraku

Kagome: en serio?

Kohaku: sí, creo q se encuentra escondido al sur en una d las montañas

Yabu: pues iremos hacia el sur para buscarlo

Kohaku: sí, pero hay q tener cuidado, porq el demonio q creó Naraku es muy poderoso

Kagome: sí, pero no t preocupes con ayuda d los poderes d Yabu, podremos localizar al corazón d Naraku con facilidad

Los tres emprendieron el viaje hacia el sur, mientras q con nuestros amigos...

Sango: MALDITO PEVERTIDO! (PLASS)

Miroku: (con una marca roja en su mejilla) pero Sanguito, por qué eres así conmigo?

Shippo: ay Miroku, tú nunca cambiarás

InuYasha: feh! Será mejor q partamos d una vez!

Miroku: está bien InuYasha, pero no es para q t pongas a gritar

Sango: es cierto, ya estoy harta d q t comportes así, desde q Kikio está con nosotros no eres el mismo d antes

InuYasha: acaso le estás echando la culpa a Kikio!

Sango: no, solo digo q has cambiado mucho desde entonces

InuYasha: eso a ustedes no les importa. Será mejor q emprendamos nuestro viaje d una buena vez!

Sango: sí, pero a donde nos dirigiremos?

InuYasha: (olfateando) es Kagura!

Todos: que!

Kagura: vaya, veo q necesitan mi ayuda

InuYasha: (sacando a colmillo d acero) a qué vienes Kagura!

Kagura: solo vine a decirles el paradero del corazón d Naraku

InuYasha: y a qué viene eso!

Kagura: ese es mi problema, yo solo vine a avisarles q el corazón d Naraku se encuentra oculto en unas montañas al sur (saca su pluma y se eleva)

InuYasha: ja! Y crees q vamos a caer en tu trampa!

Kagura: ese ya no es mi problema! (se va)

Sango: y ahora q hacemos!

Miroku: creo q lo mejor es q nos dirijamos hacia allá

Sango: pero, si es una trampa!

Miroku: no lo creo, yo sé q Kagura detesta a Naraku igual o más q nosotros

Kikio: y si no es así! Nos pondrás en manos d Naraku!

Miroku: estoy seguro q es así!

Sango: es cierto, además, no veo q tú hagas gran cosa en las batallas!

Kikio: q dices! Como t atreves a hablarme así!

Sango: yo solo digo lo q pienso!

Miroku: está bien Sango, será mejor q vayamos a ver si lo q dijo Kagura es verdad

InuYasha: feh! Será mejor averiguarlo

Miroku: no nos queda d otra

Kikio: -_por qué no m habrá defendido?_-

Así nuestros héroes se van en busca del corazón d Naraku, pero no saben q se encontrarán con una sorpresa mientras tanto, Kagome, Yabu y Kohaku...

Kohaku: será mejor q tengamos cuidado cuando lleguemos, estoy seguro q ese demonio q creó Naraku estará impidiéndonos el paso

Yabu: para eso, tenemos q idear un plan

Kagome: yo tengo una idea, Yabu y tú Kohaku se esconderán mientras yo peleo con ese mounstro...

Yabu: pero Kagome, no t puedes arriesgar así!

Kagome: si, lo sé pero no tenemos otra opción!

Kohaku: y después q haremos?

Kagome: cuando vean q está distraído van donde Kanna y traten d retenerlos hasta q yo elimine al mounstro

Yabu: eso es muy arriesgado Kagome

Kohaku: es cierto, si Naraku se entera d tus nuevos poderes, estarás en peligro

Kagome: lo sé, por eso trataré d terminar lo más pronto posible con esta batalla, pero necesito d su ayuda

Yabu: esta bien, t ayudaré, aunque no m gusta q t expongas así!

Kohaku: es cierto, no t conozco mucho pero t tengo mucho aprecio por lo q haces y m parece muy arriesgado, pero cuentas con mi apoyo!

Kagome: muchas gracias Kohaku!

Así, siguieron su camino hasta q llegaron después d un día al sitio donde se sentía mucha energía negativa q estaba protegido por un campo d energía...

Kagome: este sitio esta lleno d energía negativa!

Kohaku: es cierto, pero q hacemos, este sitio está protegido por un campo

Yabu: Kagome, tú puedes hacer un campo d energía alrededor nuestro y poder pasar

Kagome: es cierto, no se separen d mí! (forma un campo y logran pasar)

Por otro lado...

Miroku: siento mucha energía negativa

Sango: es cierto, será xq nos estamos acercando a ese sitio?

Miroku: si, es lo más seguro

InuYasha: feh! Dejen d hablar y apresúrense!

Con Kagome...

Kagome: estén alertas!

Yabu: suerte Kagome, por favor ten cuidado!

Kagome: no t preocupes

Kohaku: ahí viene! (un mounstro con aspecto humano empieza a atacar a Kagome)

Yabu: (escondido con Kohaku) será mejor q nos apresuremos si es q no queremos q Kanna se escape con el bebé!

Kohaku: sí

Kagome empieza a atacar al mounstro quien es muy ágil y le resulta un poco difícil a Kagome para eliminarlo, mientras tanto Kohaku y Yabu aprovechan el momento para ir en busca del corazón de Naraku y lo encuentran escondido con Kanna en una pequeña cueva, q se encuentra no muy lejos d la batalla. Yabu y Kohaku empiezan a atacar a Kanna, la cual se defiende con un campo...

Yabu: si seguimos así, se nos escaparán

Kohaku: tienes razón, pero q hacemos!

Yabu: tengo una idea...

Yabu empieza a usar sus poderes y logra paralizar a Kanna ya q la única q puede derrotar a Kanna, es Kagome ya q es inmune a los campos d energía... mientras tanto, InuYasha y los demás llegan hasta ese sitio y se encuentran con un campo...

InuYasha: demonios!

Miroku: un campo d energía!

InuYasha: feh! Eso no será problema para mí (InuYasha hace q su espada se torne rojiza y utiliza el kaze no kizu pero no funciona) QUE! No es posible!

Sango: es imposible, pero si InuYasha utilizó el colmillo enrojecido!

Shippo: y ahora q haremos?

Miroku: tal vez, si la señorita Kikio utiliza un campo d energía alrededor d nosotros, podamos pasar

Kikio: lo siento, pero no quiero gastar mis poderes en estas cosas

Sango: -_cada vez m cae más bomba, como m gustaría q Kagome estuviera aquí, apuesto q si ella e InuYasha unían sus poderes, hubieran destruido este campo fácilmente_-

Miroku: parece q este campo es mucho más fuerte... InuYasha, y si utilizas el ataque d diamantes?

Sango: es cierto, puede q funcione!

InuYasha: esta bien... KONGOSOHA! (InuYasha logra destruir el campo y empiezan a escuchar q se libra una batalla no muy lejos d allí)

Sango: q será eso!

Shippo: es verdad, parece q hay una batalla

Miroku: sí, debe ser el nuevo mounstro d Naraku y no es muy lejos d aquí

InuYasha: pues q esperamos, andando!

Nuestros amigos se dirigen hacia allá mientras Kagome sigue luchando con el mounstro, quien le propino unos golpes a Kagome pero ella no se da cuenta q InuYasha y los demás se están acercando por estar entretenida con la batalla. Luego el mounstro logra golpear a Kagome y ésta cae muy mal herida. El mounstro piensa darle el golpe final, pero cuando estaba muy cerca d ella, Kagome usa sus poderes y logra purificarlo haciendo q desaparezca. Luego se dirige donde se encuentran Yabu y Kohaku. Mientras...

Miroku: (llegando al sitio y viendo pequeños restos del mounstro) parece q aquí fue la batalla

Sango. Pero quién podría haberlo derrotado?

InuYasha: je! No creo q Sesshomaru haya estado aquí, no percibo su olor

Miroku: esto es extraño, quién pudo haber llegado, pasado por el campo y derrotado al mounstro?

Sango: InuYasha, no detectas el aroma d algún otro ser?

InuYasha: sí, y eso es lo q m tiene confundido

Miroku: por q lo dices?

InuYasha: percibo un aroma muy extraño y el... (mira a Sango) d Kohaku

Sango: q! Entonces, Kohaku se encuentra también aquí! – _parece q Kagome se encuentra aquí y derrotó al mounstro d Naraku, pero ella se habrá dado cuenta d nuestra presencia?_-

InuYasha: sí pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos q buscar el corazón d Naraku

InuYasha y los demás siguen con su búsqueda, mientras Kagome encuentra a Yabu y Kohaku, Kagome lanza una flecha a Kanna y logra destruir el campo d energía y empieza una batalla con Kanna, quien devuelve sus ataques haciéndole daño a Kagome que se encuentra herida por la batalla anterior (recuerden q Kagome no quiere mostrar sus verdaderos poderes hasta la batalla final y tiene q fingir un poquito)

InuYasha: percibo el olor d Naraku, esta muy cerca d aquí

Sango: será mejor q nos apresuremos

Miroku: siento una presencia extraña

Sango: debe ser la persona q derrotó al mounstro d Naraku!

Kikio: (con su tono frío) yo sigo creyendo q es una trampa, y ustedes están cayendo!

Sango: (en susurro) esta muñeca d barro ya m está colmando la paciencia –_solo espero q Kagome y Kohaku estén bien_-

Mientras en la batalla Yabu empieza a usar sus poderes y logra neutralizar los poderes d Kanna, mientras Kohaku ataca con su arma y logra romper el espejo y Kagome apunta con su flecha al bebe mientras una luz entre rosada y lila cubre la flecha y la lanza hacia el bebe y lo atraviesa desapareciendo gracias a los poderes purificadores d Kagome, luego prepara una flecha y apunta a Kanna concentrando sus energías... mientras...

InuYasha: ahí es! (señalando hacia donde se encuentra Kagome y los demás, ellos se encuentran detrás d una roca observando todo)

Miroku: pero si son...

InuYasha: Kohaku y Kagome!

Shippo: sí! Es Kagome! (derramando lagrimas)

Miroku: pero q hacen aquí se supone q Kohaku está muerto y la señorita Kagome esta en su época! Y quien será el sujeto q esta a su lado?

Kikio: pues parece q nos engañaron, apuesto q todo esto lo planeo mi reencarnación, ya sabía q no era d confiar!

Sango: (perdiendo su paciencia) tú cállate, tú no sabes los motivos por los cuales ella hizo eso!

Kikio: así q tú ya lo sabías!

Miroku: eso es cierto sango?

Sango: s- sí, pero no les puedo decir nada, ella será la q les explique el por q no les dijo nada

InuYasha: (mirando a Kagome) –_q hermosa se ve, pero por q no nos dijo nada d esto?_- feh! Esa niña tendrá q darnos muchas explicaciones!

Miroku: pero ahora no veo por ningún lado el corazón d Naraku y al mounstro q lo protegía, además la señorita Kagome esta apuntando con su flecha a Kanna!

Sango: talvez hayan derrotado a los dos y solo queda Kanna

InuYasha: eso lo averigüemos cuando haya acabado con Kanna!

Mientras Kagome apuntaba a Kanna...

Kagome: -_oh no, no pensé q me encontrarían tan rápido, no tengo otra opción q explicarles todo_- (después d eso, lanza su flecha y logra destruir a Kanna)

Kohaku: (acercándose a Kagome) Kagome ellos se están acercando (viendo q los chicos caminaban hacia ellos)

Kagome: lo sé, pero no tengo otra opción mas q decirles todo

Yabu: no t preocupes, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte

Kagome: gracias Yabu

InuYasha: Kagome! (Kagome se voltea y...)

Bueno chicos, hasta aquí lo dejo, espero q les haya gustado y dejen reviews. Cuídense, bye


	5. Una declaración de amor

Capítulo Nº 5: Una declaración de amor 

Kagome: InuYasha... tanto tiempo sin verte...

Miroku: Srta. Kagome q bueno volverla a ver

Shippo: (se lanza a sus brazos) buaaaaaaaaaaaaa Kagome q feliz estoy q hayas vuelto!** -T.T**

Sango: Hola Kagome, cómo estás?

Kagome: hola chicos! Q alegría volver a verlos! -

InuYasha: (con voz baja) co- como estás?

Kagome: (resentida) pensé q no estarías preocupado por mí, como me ves estoy muy bien! (viendo a Kikio a su lado) - **ù.ú**

InuYasha: cómo no iba a estar preocupado si dijiste q t ibas por poco tiempo y... desde cuando estás aquí!

Kagome: eso es lo d menos

InuYasha: y quién es este tipo! (celoso) - **ò.O**

Kagome: él es un amigo q conocí en mi época, chicos el Yabu

Yabu: gusto en conocerlos

InuYasha: (sorprendido) Kohaku, Kagome explícame cómo es q Kohaku esta vivo!

Kohaku: bueno, lo q pasó es q Kagome y Yabu al enterarse d mi muerte me revivieron usando sus poderes (les mintió solo fue Kagome) y yo me ofrecí a acompañarlos en su viaje, claro q con el permiso d mi hermana

InuYasha: ya veo... –_q se cree es tal Yabu, como puede estar MI Kagome con él!... esperen... dije MI Kagome! Mejor me saco eso d la cabeza!-_

Yabu: creo q será mejor q nos vayamos Kohaku, para q Kagome pueda conversar a gusto con sus amigos

Kohaku: esta bien (se van)

Kagome: cómo van con la búsqueda d Naraku?

Kikio: (d metiche) estamos en eso, InuYasha y yo nos esforzamos por encontrarlo -** u.u**

Kagome: (piconaza) ahhhhhhhhhh sí, para q sepas ya eliminamos al corazón d Naraku y a Kanna, así q se nos hará más fácil eliminar a Naraku, aunque creo q está buscando una manera d incrementar sus poderes

Miroku: (sorprendido) vaya! Si q se a superado Srta. Kagome - **O.O**

Kagome: sí, gracias a Yabu

InuYasha: veo q no es un tipo ordinario... –_no soporto q hable d ese con tanta admiración!_- sabes? Al verte aquí pensé q volverías con nosotros y q todo volvería a ser como antes, pero ya veo q no necesitas mas de mi protección... (celoso)

Kagome: InuYasha, ya nada volverá a ser como antes, ya sabes a que (o a quien) me refiero

Kikio: mira Kagome...

Kagome: creo q ya es hora de irme, Kohaku y Yabu han de estar esperándome... Miroku cuida a Sango y Shippo por favor

Miroku: no se preocupe, además Sanguito está en buenas manos... - **xD** (tocando ya saben q)

Sango: (PLAFF) cuando dejará d ser un pervertido! - **ù.ú**

Kagome: Jajajaja, ya extrañaba esto!

Shippo: buaaaaa Kagome no t vayas otra vez! - **T.T**

Kagome: lo siento Shippo pero es necesario q nos separemos (dejándolo en el suelo)

InuYasha: y cuando nos volveremos a ver

Kagome: eso no lo sé, quizás pronto. Cuídense (se aleja)

InuYasha: _- q es esto q siento por ti..._ _por qué m siento tan triste al saber q te vas y no estarás a mi lado? Sino con ese tipo_–

Miroku: y entonces nos vamos? InuYasha?

InuYasha: (saliendo d su trance) ehh... sí, vamos! (se van)

En otra parte, Hakudoshi va donde el hechicero...

Hakudoshi: hechicero, Naraku necesita d tus servicios

Hechicero: ya veo, así q Naraku quiere utilizar todo el poder d la perla no, pero el no tiene la perla completa le falta un fragmento

Hakudoshi: sí, pero lo tenemos fuera d alcance

Hechicero: no lo creas, ese fragmento está más cerca d lo q piensan

Hakudoshi: vas a venir o no!

Hechicero: jajaja esta bien, pero a cambio d esto tendrá q darme una buena recompensa

Hakudoshi: no hay tiempo q perder! (se dirigen al castillo d Naraku)

Llegó la noche y nuestros amigos estaban teniendo un charla q al Hanyou no le estaba gustando para nada...

Miroku: es increíble q la Srta. Kagome pueda manejar sus poderes en tan poco tiempo

Sango: a decir verdad, ella siempre a sido fuerte solo q no sabía como utilizar sus poderes

Miroku: veo q el joven Yabu quiere mucho a la Srta. Kagome no crees Sango? (mirándola con complicidad ya q InuYasha estaba a su costado y Kikio había ido a recibir más almas)

Sango: tiene razón su excelencia, y también parece q Kagome no le es muy indiferent

Shippo: (siguiendo el juego) tal vez Kagome se quede con Yabu a las finales y se vayan para siempre! (con lagrimas en los ojos)

InuYasha: (con tono celoso) ya dejen d hablar d eso q me tienen harto! - **ò.ó**

Miroku: pero InuYasha, por qué te pones así?

Shippo: oye perro tonto, no será q estás celoso d Yabu por estar cerca d Kagomesita?

InuYasha: feh! A ustedes q les importa!

Sango: nos importa y mucho!

Miroku: ella tiene razón! Si la señorita Kagome decide q el joven Yabu sea su pareja, ella se irá para siempre

Shippo: sí! Y yo m quedaré sin mi mami!

InuYasha: feh! –_d tan solo pensar q MI Kagome está con ese tipo... esperen, otra vez dije MI Kagome?... creo q ya m está afectando la discusión d Sango y Miroku_-

Miroku: InuYasha?

InuYasha: ...

Miroku: InuYasha!

InuYasha: ...

Miroku: InuYashaaaaaaaaaaaa!

InuYasha: eh?... xq m gritas Miroku, no estoy sordo! - **ò.ó**

Miroku: es q t estábamos hablando, y no nos hacías caso!

InuYasha: keh!

Miroku: t estábamos preguntando q a donde nos vamos a dirigir?

InuYasha: eso déjenmelo a mí! (los chicos se acuestan y se quedan dormidos) _–no permitiré q ese tipo se lleve a MI Kagome d mi lado, antes d eso tendrá q pelear conmigo!-_

Mientras no muy lejos d ahí Kohaku se quedó dormido, Kagome y Yabu tenían una pequeña charla q tal vez sea el comienzo d una nueva relación entre ellos...

Yabu: Kagome...

Kagome: dime Yabu

Yabu: q vamos hacer ahora ?

Kagome: pues tendremos q d alguna forma atraer a Hakudoshi y así derrotarlo antes d q Naraku se d cuenta q Kanna y el bebe desaparecieron

Yabu: es cierto, pero cómo lo haremos?

Kagome: (con tono preocupado) no lo sé

Yabu: no t preocupes, pronto se nos ocurrirá algo, no t pongas así!

Kagome: gracias por todo Yabu -

Yabu: no hay d q, sabes desde q t conocí sentí q eras muy especial para mí y quisiera q me aceptes más q un amigo...

Kagome: Yabu... yo...

Yabu: no! Espera déjame terminar

Kagome: está bien...

Yabu: quisiera q me dieras una oportunidad d ganarme tu amor, se q todavía sientes algo por InuYasha, pero quisiera q t dieras una oportunidad d enamorarte d una persona q te ame d verdad

Kagome: no lo sé Yabu, no quisiera herirte...

Yabu: solo dame una oportunidad d hacerte olvidar ese amor no correspondido para q no sufras más, a mí no me gusta verte triste Kagome

Kagome: sabes q Yabu, tienes razón... pero no quiero herirte, aún así te estás ganando mi corazón (sonrojada)

Yabu: entonces... sí me darás esa oportunidad! - **D**

Kagome: claro q sí, lo q más deseo es empezar una nueva vida con alguien q me ame d verdad! (los dos se abrazan y se dan un tierno beso)

Al día siguiente, en un castillo rodeado d veneno...

Hakudoshi: Naraku, aquí t traje al hechicero

Naraku: bienvenido, espero q me hagas un buen trabajo... Tsukai

Tsukai: veo q aún me recuerdas Naraku, pero tú sabes q me tienes q pagar muy bien por este trabajo

Naraku: lo q tú quieras, comencemos d una vez... Hakudoshi ve donde Kanna y dile q se prepare para la batalla final!

Hakudoshi: lo q digas (se va)

Después d eso empezó el ritual en el q Naraku obtendrá los poderes d la perla pero si la completa se volverá más fuerte...

InuYasha y los demás emprendieron el viaje por la ruta de...

Miroku: InuYasha, por este rumbo no se fueron la Srta. Kagome, el joven Yabu y Kohaku? - **ò.O**

InuYasha: eso no t importa!

Kikio: _-es q nunca se sacará d la cabeza a mi reencarnación!- _no sé xq venimos por acá si podemos ir por otro lado! - **ù.u**

InuYasha: es...es mejor q vayamos por donde fueron ellos, ya q ellos saben más cosas q nosotros! _–ese maldito no me quitará a MI Kagome y si es posible los convenceré para viajar todos juntos y así impedir q él se le acerque demasiado!-_

Sango: (en susurro para Shippo y Miroku) oigan, no creen q InuYasha se está portando raro?

Miroku: por lo q veo está celoso del joven Yabu

Shippo: ese perro tonto por fin se da cuenta q Kagome vale más q Kikio

Sango: excelencia, usted cree q Kagome esté olvidando a InuYasha?

Miroku: es posible, ella no mostró signos d tristeza cuando vió a InuYasha junto a Kikio cuando nos reencontramos

Sango: a veces pienso q es lo mejor para ella olvidarse d InuYasha, pero si él se da cuenta q en realidad ama a Kagome no sé q podrá pasar!

Shippo: tal vez Kagome se enamore d Yabu

Sango: solo espero q todo salga bien

En otro lugar, Naraku obtuvo los poderes d la Perla...

Naraku: jajaja al fin podré librarme d InuYasha y esa maldita d Kikio!

Tsukai: solo espero q me pagues muy bien Naraku!

Naraku: está bien (este le lanza un rayo muy poderoso y lo destruye)

Tsukai: ahhhhhhhhhgggggggg!

Naraku: jajaja pobre ingenuo, ahora a preparar todo para la batalla final!

Kagura: (escondida) será mejor avisarle a Sesshomaru, estoy segura q el podrá derrotarlo (se va)

Llega la noche y Kagome, Yabu (los dos sentados juntitos y agarrados d la mano) y Kohaku están descansando junto a una fogata...

Yabu: presiento q se acerca la batalla final

Kagome: yo también

Kohaku: Kagome, yo también quiero ayudar a derrotar a Naraku

Kagome: no, Kohaku tu eres muy pequeño además Sango no t dejará q intervengas en esta batalla

Yabu: ella tiene razón, no nos gustaría q t pasara algo, t hemos tomado mucho cariño

Kohaku: esta bien... veo q ustedes se han hecho enamorados no?

Kagome: jeje sí (roja como tomate)

Kohaku: me alegro por ustedes

Yabu- Kagome: gracias Kohaku (después d un rato Kohaku se queda dormido)

Kagome: sabes, creo q muy pronto tendremos la oportunidad d derrotar a Hakudoshi

Yabu: eso espero...

Los dos se miran a los ojos y se besan muy tiernamente cuando d pronto...

Jejeje gracias por su apoyo a todos y perdónenme si los dejo en suspenso pero me gusta q estén con los nervios en punta jejeje espero q les haya gustado y nos veremos pronto, cuídense bye


	6. El final de Hakudoshi

Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo otro capi espero q les guste

(notas d la autora)

_pensamientos –_

**Capitulo Nº 6:**

Los dos se miran a los ojos y se besan muy tiernamente cuando d pronto...

Sango: su excelencia sería mejor si ahora descansamos y mañana seguimos con el viaje, no crees InuYasha?... InuYasha? (todos se giran donde Inu mira y se sorprenden ver a Kagome y Yabu besarse)

InuYasha: – _q cree q hace ese idiota! No voy a permitir q se quede con Kagome, ella es Mía! _- grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! (Kagome y Yabu se separan)

Kagome: eh!... chicos q... q hacen aquí? (nerviosa)

Miroku: q han estado haciendo picarones eh? (con cara d pervertido)

Sango: usted no cambia verdad!... hola Kagome, es q InuYasha propuso viajar con ustedes para q se nos haga más fácil pelear con Naraku – _auque yo creo q es por otra cosa -_

Yabu: bueno por nosotros no hay problema (viendo la cara d enojado d InuYasha)

InuYasha: feh! Y quién t a pedido t opinión!

Kikio: -_ maldita reencarnación! InuYasha está celoso por ella! No veo las horas q Naraku acabe d una vez por todas con ella! _–

Kagome: InuYasha no seas grosero! Además chicos, Yabu y yo somos enamorados

Todos menos Kikio e InuYasha: QUEEEEE!

Miroku: veo q no han perdido el tiempo verdad? (POOM!) Sanguito por q m pegas

Sango: (con su Hiraikotsu en las manos) es q usted nunca dejará d ser pervertido Excelencia?

Kagome y Yabu: Jajajaja!

InuYasha: feh! será mejor q descansemos!

Kagome: si es cierto, presiento q mañana será un día muy largo

Así todos se acomodan y se quedan dormidos menos InuYasha quien se queda observando a Kagome mientras duerme...

InuYasha: - _Kagome, por q m haces esto? sé q siempre he sido grosero, malhumorado e indiferente contigo pero ahora me doy cuenta q te amo a ti y no a Kikio y fui un tonto al dejarte ir y perderte d esta forma, pero no m quedaré con los brazos cruzados, pelearé si es necesario por recuperar tu amor! Mi amada Kagome _– (se queda dormido) 

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban disfrutando d un delicioso desayuno tranquilamente hasta q...

(PLAF!)

Miroku: Sanguito tú sabes q mi mano tiene vida

Sango: uno d estos días voy a matar esa mano!

Miroku: no no Sanguito no seas malita

Sango: a veces pienso q mi paciencia se acaba!

Kagome: Jajajaja hay monje Miroku usted nunca cambiará?

Miroku: (acercándose peligrosamente a Kagome) es q mi mano cobra vida cuando esta tan cerca d una mujer tan bella (alargando su mano para tocar a Kagome)

Yabu- Kagome: NI SE T OCURRA! (POOM!)

Miroku: ( con dos chinchones en su cabeza) jejeje está bien

Sango: y hacia donde vamos a ir?

Kikio: dígannos ustedes q parece q saben más q nosotros (con tono frío)

Kagome: pues... creo q podemos ir al este

Yabu: siento la presencia d Hakudoshi q se dirige hacia allá

Kohaku: es posible q este buscando a Kanna y al bebé!

InuYasha: entonces q esperamos para irnos!

Todos se levantan y se dirigen hacia el este para la batalla contra Hakudoshi. Por otro lado, Sesshy, Rin y Yaken se encontraban caminando tranquilamente cuando d ponto...

Sesshomaru: Rin! No t muevas

Rin: sí (se queda estática)

Sesshomaru: q quieres Kagura!

Kagura: solo vine a decirte q Naraku obtuvo los poderes d la perla a pesar d no haberla completado, pero si la completa será nuestro fin!

Sesshomaru: no m interesa lo q haga Naraku, el nunca podrá derrotarme!

Kagura: solo t aviso q se acerca la batalla final (Kagura saca su pluma y se va)

Sesshomaru: Rin... ya puedes moverte

Rin: sí! (corre alrededor d Sesshomaru)

Yaken: q piensa hacer amo bonito?

Sesshomaru: ...

Yaken: ahora q Naraku obtuvo los poderes d la perla, será más difícil derrotarlo...

Sesshomaru: **ò.ó**

Yaken: ehh... no me mal interprete amo bonito yo sé q usted lo eliminará rápidamente jejeje

Sesshomaru: ... (empieza a caminar y pisa al sapo) Rin vámonos!

Rin: sí!

Yaken: ( en el piso) espéreme amo bonito!

No muy lejos d ahí nuestro grupo estaban caminando tranquilamente mientras...

Miroku: (viendo q Kagome y Sango conversaban) chicas d q tanto hablan?

(PLAF... POOM...PLASS!)

Kagome- Sango- Yabu: PERVERTIDO!

Miroku: es mi mano q tiene vida!

Shippo: ay Miroku, tu no tienes remedio - **¬¬** (negando con la cabeza)

InuYasha: (olfateando) este olor es d Naraku! Está muy cerca!

Yabu: es Hakudoshi, prepárense!

Todos: sí!

Kagome: Shippo, Kohaku vayan a refugiarse a un lugar seguro!

Kohaku: pero... yo también quiero ayudar! -

Sango: Kirara! Llévatelos a un lugar seguro!

Kirara: miu!

Hakudoshi: (llegando) vaya no esperaba verte tan pronto... (viendo a Kagome) y mucho menos a ti Hanyou!

InuYasha: (desvainando su espada) ja! Porque en vez d hablar, peleas conmigo! KAZE NO KIZU!

Hakudoshi: (poniendo un campo protector) jajaja con eso nunca podrás derrotarme Hanyou!

(Kagome se mantenía un poco lejos d la batalla y esperaba el momento justo para ayudar mientras Yabu se encontraba escondido cerca d ella por si las dudas) Hakudoshi aparece su lanza y de éste sale disparado una bola d energía dirigida hacia InuYasha pero lo esquiva y así comienza la batalla con Hakudoshi Sango y Miroku lo empiezan a atacar pero les devuelve los ataques el doble d fuerza y quedan muy mal heridos y sin poderse levantar después InuYasha hace q su espada se ponga roja y lanza su ataque pero no logra romper el campo d energía, sin embargo su ataque es regresado (como en el monte d las animas) y lo hiere con profundas heridas ya q no se esperaba q Hakudoshi también pudiera hacer eso

Hakudoshi: jajaja! Ni siquiera pudiste romper mi campo d energía... eres un iluso Hanyou!

InuYasha: ya verás!... Kikio, lanza una d tus flechas para combinar nuestros poderes!

Kikio: d acuerdo – _por qué yo y no esa chiquilla! _– (pensando esto, lanza una flecha mientras InuYasha vuelve atacar con colmillo enrojecido)

InuYasha: KAZE NO KIZU!

Los ataques se unen y logran romper el campo d Hakudoshi pero antes d q se recuperen, Hakudoshi manda un ataque poderoso contra ellos y hiere a InuYasha y Kikio quienes quedan muy cerca d Sango y Miroku muy heridos (a Kikio sí! Dale todo lo q tienes Haku! Jejeje perdón, me emocioné)

Hakudoshi: Jajajaja si q son patéticos!

Yabu: será mejor intervenir en la batalla

Kagome: sí! Me harías el favor d ayudarme?

Yabu: con mucho gusto amor

Kagome: (sonrojada) jejeje

Kagome se acerca donde InuYasha y los demás, ella forma un campo d energía para protegerlos mientras Yabu empieza a hacer uso d sus poderes para debilitar a Hakudoshi y Kagome se preparaba para atacar, Hakudoshi lanza un ataque q fue absorbido por el campo (el plan d Kagome era hacer q Hakudoshi se debilite para no usar mucho poder ya q no quería q se dieran cuenta d sus verdaderos poderes hasta la batalla final)

Hakudoshi: veo q t has vuelto más fuerte pero aún así no me podrás vencer!

Kagome: ya lo veremos (susurrando para sí misma pero InuYasha si lo escuchó)

InuYasha: Kagome...

Kagome: InuYasha, por ningún motivo vayas a salir del campo de fuerza

InuYasha: pero yo también quiero pelear!

Kagome: estás muy mal herido, además tienes q cuidar d Kikio!

InuYasha: pero... pero yo prometí q t protegería!

Kagome: no t preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien!

InuYasha: ...

Sango: Kagome quisiera ayudarte (tratándose d parar pero no lo logra)

Kagome: no, será mejor q ustedes también se queden aquí yo me ocuparé d él

Miroku: tenga cuidado Srta. Kagome

Kagome: sí!

Kagome sale del campo d energía y empieza a esquivar los ataques d Hakudoshi mientras q a Yabu le costaba mucho trabajo disminuir los poderes d Hakudoshi ya q no era muy poderoso

Hakudoshi: - _q pasa? Siento como si me estuvieran tratando d disminuir mis poderes! _–

Kagome: - _pronto podré eliminar a Hakudoshi, solo resiste un poco más Yabu_ – ahhhhhhhhh! (Kagome se había distraído por un momento y recibió un ataque q le dio en un costado d su cintura y empezaba a sangrar) rayos!

Hakudoshi: jajaja! Eres muy débil humana por eso vas a morir ahora!

Hakudoshi se lanza atacar a Kagome pero ésta se da cuenta q los poderes d Hakudoshi disminuyeron notablemente y formo un arco y una flecha con sus poderes q contenía mucha energía más q la d Kikio y se lo lanza, al hacer esto aparecen más flechas q se incrustan en todo el cuerpo d Hakudoshi y éste se desvanece en el aire pero sin antes decirle algo a Kagome...

Hakudoshi: me... podrás .. a... ver derro...tado... pero... con Na... Naraku... no se... t... hará... tan fácil! (se desvanece)

Kagome: uffff (cae arrodillada y desaparece el campo q protegía a InuYasha y Kikio, luego empiezan a aparecer las serpientes d Kikio y le dan almas para q se recuperara y luego se sienta en las ramas d un árbol)

Yabu: Kagome, t sientes bien!

Kagome: sí, pero hay q curar las heridas d los chicos

Yabu: será mejor q t cures tú primero no? (sarcásticamente)

Kagome: jejeje es verdad - **:P** (y diciendo esto se cura luego se dirige dond InuYasha y los demás y los cura)

Mientras tanto...

Sesshomaru: veo q mi tonto hermano y sus amigos derrotaron a Hakudoshi...

Yaken: q! No puede ser posible! Si fuera cierto, el debería tener casi el mismo nivel d mi amo bonito! - **OoO**

Sesshomaru: ... - **ù.ú**

Yaken: eh? No amito no se moleste! No quise decir eso!... (POOM) ay (Yaken tiene un GRAN chichón en su cabeza)

Sesshomaru: ... - **ù.ú**

Rin: señor Yaken, por qué tiene ese bulto en su cabeza? (q inocente no?)

Sesshomaru:... (empieza a caminar)

Yaken: no t importa niñita! - **ò.ó** (plaf! Sesshomaru paso encima d él) ay amito...

Sesshomaru: Rin vámonos!

Rin: sí! - **: D** (corre hacia él)

Yaken: espéreme amo bonito!

Sesshomaru: -_estoy seguro q mi tonto hermano no fue el q derrotó a Hakudoshi, sentí una presencia más poderosa q se me hace muy conocida... me pregunto quién será?_-

En la noche nuestros amigos se encontraban delante d una fogata...

Miroku: por lo q he visto esta tarde, a mejorado mucho Srta. Kagome

Sango: es cierto, no pensé q pudieras curar usando tus poderes! – **O.O**

Kagome: bueno eso es gracias a Yabu, el me ayudó mucho a sacar mis poderes

InuYasha: - _no me gusta la forma q habla d él grrrr maldito! _- **ò.ó**

Miroku: (viendo la cara d enojo d InuYasha) – **u.uU -** bueno creo q será mejor descansar a sido un día muy largo y agotador

Sango: sí, Shippo, Kohaku y Kirara ya se durmieron

Después d un rato se quedaron dormidos menos Kagome quien se levanta y se interna en el bosque hasta llegar a un claro, se sienta en una roca y contempla las estrellas hasta q oye un ruido detrás d ella...

Bueno espero q les aya gustado y gracias por su apoyo nos vemos a la próxima, cuídense bye!


	7. Un día de campo y algo más

Hola a todos y muchas gracias por sus reviews aquí va el capi esperado...

(notas de la autora)

_pensamientos _–

**Capitulo Nº 7: Un día de campo y algo más**

Después d un rato se quedaron dormidos menos Kagome quien se levanta y se interna en el bosque hasta llegar a un claro, se sienta en una roca y contempla las estrellas hasta q oye un ruido detrás d ella...

Kagome: (saliendo d su trance) InuYasha, sal d ahí! - **u.u**

InuYasha: q haces aquí, ya es muy tarde

Kagome: es q no tenía mucho sueño (volteándose hacia él) y tú q haces aquí?

InuYasha: vine para ver si te encontrabas bien (sentándose a su lado muy cerca d ella)

Kagome: (volviendo la vista al cielo) esta batalla no se compara con la q tendremos con Naraku, en estos momentos Naraku ha obtenido los poderes d la perla y si llegase a completarla, sus poderes crecerán aún más

InuYasha: eh... Kagome... yo quería decirte q... - **u / u**

Kagome: (volteando hacia él) q cosa InuYasha?

InuYasha: - _tengo q decírselo ahora no soporto q esté al lado d ese idiota! _– es q ... yo t... t a- mo (sonrojado pero muy serio)

Kagome: (sonrojada) I- Inu yasha yo... - **O / O**

InuYasha: Kagome yo t amo y no puedo soportar q ese tal Yabu este contigo... Kagome dime q aún me amas, sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido -

Kagome: eh... lo siento InuYasha pero en estos momentos no tengo cabeza para pensar en eso, además... yo estoy de enamorada de Yabu, sé que él me ama de verdad y tú todavía no has hablado con Kikio sobre esto así que te pido que no me vuelvas a mencionar este tema (se para)

InuYasha: (se pone d pie, la jala y la abraza sin dejarle escapatoria) no! No me digas eso Kagome yo t amo... y no voy a dejarte ir con ese tipo! - ò.ó

Kagome: (tratando d zafarse sin éxito) suéltame InuYasha... no tienes derecho de hacer esto!

InuYasha: (le toma d la barbilla y le da un beso lento) no... tú eres... mía! (la besa con desesperación mordiéndole el labio inferior, luego Kagome le corresponde)

Kagome: - _pero q estoy haciendo! No puedo hacerle esto a Yabu, yo lo quiero mucho _– (después se dio cuenta que InuYasha aflojó el abrazo y lo empujó) escúchame bien InuYasha, no quiero q se vuelva a repetir esto... entendiste! - **ò.ó**

InuYasha: ka- Kagome, pero es q yo... -

Kagome: entiende esto InuYasha, no quiero q t vuelvas a acercar a mí, yo ya renuncié a ti y estoy muy feliz con Yabu tú tienes a Kikio, yo esperé y sufrí mucho al ver q t ibas con ella sin importarte mis sentimientos por eso quiero q me dejes en paz! (se va donde los chicos)

InuYasha: Kagome... yo sé q aún me amas, por eso voy a esperar a q termine todo esto y t demostraré q t amo d verdad (se sube a un árbol y se duerme)

A la mañana siguiente...

Sango: oigan chicos, q les parece si descansamos por un día? - **:D**

Miroku: no es mala idea, q opina usted srta. Kagome?

Kagome: pues... yo estoy de acuerdo con Sango, debemos recuperar energías para lo q viene después

Yabu: yo opino igual, la batalla final se acerca y debemos recuperar fuerzas

Miroku: q opinas InuYasha?

InuYasha: feh! Por mí deberíamos seguir buscando a Naraku! No podemos perder tiempo! - **ò.ó**

Miroku: pero si no descansamos, no podremos estar en condiciones para pelear!

Kagome: InuYasha, yo podré haberles curado las heridas pero eso no quiere decir q hayan recuperados sus fuerzas!

InuYasha: feh! Hagan lo q quieran!

Miroku: y usted srta. Kikio, q opina?

Kikio: hagan lo q quieran!

Shippo- Kohaku: q bien! - **:D**

Kagome: pues entonces Sango y yo iremos a buscar algo para preparar

Shippo- Kohaku: nosotros también queremos ir!

Sango: esta bien vamos! (se van)

InuYasha: Kikio, tengo q hablar contigo

Kikio: ... (se para y se va con InuYasha)

Miroku: d q querrá hablarle a la srta. Kikio?

Yabu: se le veía muy serio...

Miroku: ummm es cierto! Usted puede ver lo q pasa con sus poderes no?

Yabu: pues... yo...

Miroku: perfecto! Puede decirme lo q va a pasar entre esos dos!

Yabu: lo siento, pero no me quiero involucrar en eso

Miroku: no le da curiosidad el saber q pasará?

Yabu: realmente me tiene sin cuidado lo q pasa entre ellos dos

Miroku: ... -

Con Sango y Kagome los niños estaban jugando mientras ellas conversaban lejos d ellos...

Sango: oye Kagome, ya no sientes nada por InuYasha?

Kagome: pues... no... ya... no

Sango: amiga no me mientas, se q aún lo amas

Kagome: t voy a decir algo Sango, pero no quiero q se lo cuentes a nadie

Sango: esta bien, confía en mí

Kagome: en realidad sigo sintiendo algo por InuYasha pero también por Yabu

Sango: vaya dilema! (en forma sarcástica)

Kagome: no sé a quién amo más

Sango: será mejor q lo pienses bien antes d tomar una decisión importante

Kagome: es q ayer en la noche, cuando todos estaban durmiendo, me levanté y fui a pensar sobre todo lo q está pasando estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos q no me dí cuenta q InuYasha se había acercado

Sango: y q pasó!

Kagome: él... me... dijo q me amaba y q no iba a permitir q me vaya con Yabu

Sango: vaya, hasta q por fin se t declaro!

Kagome: sí pero eso no cambian las cosas, Yabu y yo somos enamorados, le deje en claro eso pero él no me quería dejar ir y me... beso

Sango: y tú le correspondiste!

Kagome: eh... Sí, pero después lo empujé y me fui

Sango: ay Kagome no debiste hacer eso!

Kagome: sí lo sé, pero ansiaba tanto ese beso desde hace tiempo... pero te aseguro q no volverá a pasar

Sango: al menos no hasta q pongas tus sentimientos en claro jejeje - **xD**

Kagome: tienes razón, pero con todo esto q está pasando no tengo tiempo para poner mis sentimientos en claro y yo no quiero herir a nadie

Sango: yo solo t digo q no hagas nada precipitado aún, tienes q pensarlo muy bien

Kagome: gracias Sango, haré lo q me dices -

Sango. Me alegra haberte ayudado

Kagome: sabes, he estado pensando q sería mejor dejar a los niños con la anciana Kaede antes d la batalla final

Sango: tienes razón! No me gustaría q le pase algo a mi hermano y a Shippo

Kagome: creo q será mejor q mañana vayamos a la aldea y dejarlos allí

Sango: sí... debemos regresar ya

Kagome: esta bien... Shippo, Kohaku! Vamos!

Shippo- Kohaku: sí! (regresan donde Yabu y Miroku)

Mientras esto pasaba, InuYasha y Kikio tenían una discusión...

Kikio: (con tono d voz fría) Y d q querías hablar?

InuYasha: bueno... es q... yo ya no t...amo

Kikio: QUE! Como puedes decir eso!

InuYasha: perdóname Kikio, pero ya no t quiero como antes, has cambiado mucho y...

Kikio: es por ella verdad! Es por mi reencarnación! - **ò.ó**

InuYasha: (baja la cabeza) lo siento Kikio

Kikio: eres un bastardo InuYasha! Tu sabes muy bien q tu vida me pertenece y por lo tanto tú t vienes conmigo al infierno!

InuYasha: perdóname Kikio, pero no puedo irme contigo al infierno, yo me quiero quedar aquí con Kagome y mis amigos

Kikio: y q pasaría si esa chiquilla t deja por ese tal Yabu, eh?

InuYasha: pues no voy a permitir q se la lleve d mi lado! Antes peleo y lo mato! - **ò.ó**

Kikio: eres un idiota InuYasha, no t das cuenta q ya no t quiere!

InuYasha: ella aún me ama y si no, la retengo a mi lado!

Kikio: eres un estúpido por cambiarme por esa!

InuYasha: no hables así d Kagome!

Kikio: yo hablo d ella como se me pega la gana incluso soy capaz d ir y matarla ahora mismo con mis propias manos! (sale en dirección al campamento)

InuYasha: eso no t lo permitiré! (se para enfrente d ella y la empuja y ésta cae al suelo estrepitosamente)

Kikio: cómo t atreves a tratarme así InuYasha!

InuYasha: ya t he dicho q no permitiré q le hagas daño a Kagome! Así q lárgate d aquí si es q no quieres q t mate yo mismo! (guau! InuYasha ahora sí q la pusiste en su sitio jejeje... creo q ya me convertí en perro)

Kikio: esto no se quedará así InuYasha! Tú y esa niñita me las van a pagar! (sus serpientes aparecen y se la llevan)

InuYasha: feh! Kagome va a ser mía y no d ese tipo! (se dirige con los chicos)

En el campamento...

Kagome: (llegando con Sango y los niños) y donde está InuYasha?

Miroku: pues... le dijo a la srta. Kikio q tenían q hablar (Kagome y sango se miran)

Kagome: ya veo. Bueno vamos a preparar el almuerzo... me ayudas Sango?

Sango: sí claro (en eso llega InuYasha)

Miroku: InuYasha y la srta. Kikio?

InuYasha: ella se fue

Miroku: pero por qué?

InuYasha: feh! Ese no es asunto suyo! - **ù.ú**

Kagome: - _apuesto q InuYasha le dijo a Kikio sobre lo q me dijo ayer, solo espero q Kikio no quiera unirse a Naraku por q sino tendremos q pelear con ella también _–

Estaban almorzando tranquila y pacíficamente hasta q un grito perturba todo...

InuYasha: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Kagome esto está muy picante! Me quieres matar! - **ò.ó**

Kagome: no seas exagerado InuYasha! No le puse mucho picante!

InuYasha: AGUA! AGUA! AGUA!

Shippo: eres un tonto! – **u.u**

InuYasha: q dijiste enano! (poom!)

Shippo: buaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kagome… Inuyasha me ha pegado!

Kagome: InuYasha! - **ò.ó**

InuYasha: feh! El empezó primero! Además, eres una tonta por ponerle mucho picante a la comida! Prefiero comer mis ramen!

Kagome: ahhhhh! InuYasha!... ABAJO! (PLASS) ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJOOOOOOOOO!

InuYasha: por q hiciste eso Kagome!

Kagome: eso t pasa por pegarle a Shippo y por criticar mi comida! (se va)

InuYasha: feh! Tonta!

Kagome: (a unos metros d él) ABAJO! (PLASS!) me voy a mi casa!

InuYasha: no! Tú no t puedes ir! Primero tenemos q derrotar a Naraku!

Yabu: Kagome, es mejor q nos quedemos, sabes q falta muy poco para la batalla final

Kagome: tienes razón... (mirando a InuYasha) solo por eso me quedo!

InuYasha: feh!

Sango: ya extrañaba estas discusiones - **-.-**

Miroku: sí, todo vuelve a ser como antes

Yabu: (susurrándoles) siempre era así?

Miroku: sí, a veces pelean por tonterías

Yabu: ya veo

Lejos d allí...

Naraku: q haces aquí Kikio!

Kikio: vine para unirme a ti en la batalla final

Naraku: Jajajaja! Y tú crees q t necesito!

Kikio: veo q no t has enterado d nada...

Naraku: a q t refieres?

Kikio: a q Kanna, el bebe y Hakudoshi fueron derrotados por mi reencarnación

Naraku: q! No puede ser posible!

Kikio: ahora estás indefenso Naraku, si t destruyen no volverás a regenerarte

Naraku: eso ya no importa, ya q he adquirido los poderes d la perla... pero está bien, juntos nos libraremos d esos bastardos jajaja

Kikio: solo déjame a mi reencarnación y a InuYasha el se va conmigo al infierno t dejo al resto

Naraku: como quieras!

A la mañana siguiente...

Kagome: chicos, será mejor regresar a la aldea d la anciana Kaede

InuYasha: feh! Y para q!

Kagome: para dejar a los niños allá

Kohaku: q! Pero por q!

Sango: no podemos llevarlos a la batalla final, no queremos q salgan lastimados

Shippo: buaaaaaaaaaa! Yo quiero estar al lado d Kagome!

Kagome: lo siento Shippo, pero es lo mejor

Miroku: eso quiere decir q la batalla final está más cerca... verdad?

Yabu: así es

InuYasha: feh! Ya era hora... ya me estaba desesperando!

Kagome: y tendremos ayuda d alguien más!

InuYasha: este olor es d...

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capi, he estado pensando hacer dos finales, uno Kag&Yabu y el otro Inu&Kag ya q algunos quieren q se quede con InuYasha y otros con Yabu... solo espero q les guste mi idea y sino díganmelo nos vemos! bye


	8. La batalla final

Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero q les guste este capi...

(...) notas de la autora

_pensamientos_ -

**Capitulo Nº 8: Batalla final**

InuYasha: este olor es d... Sesshomaru!

Todos menos Kagome, InuYasha y Yabu: QUEEEEE!

InuYasha: que haces aquí Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: (con desprecio) eso a ti no te interesa!

Kagome: veo q vienes para la batalla

Sesshomaru: no te ilusiones humana, solo quiero acabar con Naraku!

InuYasha: feh! No te necesitamos para derrotarlo!

Kagome: InuYasha... ABAJO!

InuYasha: (PLASS!) Ka... go... me!

Kagome: (ignorándolo) no creo que sea conveniente que la pequeña Rin vaya con nosotros

Yabu: sería muy peligroso si la pequeña va. Por qué no la dejas aquí hasta q todo acabe?

Rin: señor Sesshomaru, me voy a quedar aquí?

Sesshomaru: ...

Yaken: Rin! Deja de molestar al amo bonito!

Sesshomaru: Yaken!

Yaken: sí amo bonito?

Sesshomaru: cállate!

Yaken: si amo

Kaede: es lo mejor, yo podría cuidarla

Rin: señor Sesshomaru, puedo quedarme?

Yaken: Rin no molestes!

Sesshomaru: Yaken, cállate!

Yaken: si amo bonito

Sesshomaru: Rin, haz lo que quieras

Rin: sí!! Gracias señor Sesshomaru!

Miroku: bien, creo q será mejor q nos alistemos y mañana a primera hora salir a buscar a Naraku

Inuyasha: feh! Por mí, iríamos ahora mismo a derrotarlo!

Kagome: InuYasha...

InuYasha: sí, Kagome?

Kagome: cállate!

InuYasha: ... (con sus orejitas caídas)

Yabu: vamos Kagome?

Kagome: sí (se van y duermen juntitos)

InuYasha: Grrrrrrr! – _maldito humano! _-

Miroku: cof cof cof…… buenas noches

Todos menos Inuyasha, el sapo y Sesshy: buenas noches

A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar se preparaban para partir a la batalla final y por su puesto no faltaba la intervención del monje Miroku para "relajar" un poco el ambiente...

Miroku: (en tono serio) ahora que es muy probable que no salga vivo en esta batalla... ¿No te gustaría tener un hijo mío, Sanguito? (tocando lo que no se debe)

Sango: PERVERTIDO!!!! (PLAFF!)

Miroku: (con su cachete rojo) pero... pero Sanguito!

Shippo: cuándo aprenderá?

Kagome: será mejor q partamos d una vez

Inuyasha: sí ya quiero hacer pedazos a ese maldito

Así todos parten hacia la batalla final sin saber q les espera, mientras por otro lado estaba Naraku esparciendo su presencia maligna para q el Inugumi lo encontraran más fácil. Todos los seres vivos q se encontraban por las cercanías huían ante el peligro, toda esa zona se marchitaba poco a poco por causa del veneno. Por otro lado el Inugumi iban llegando al campo de batalla el cual se encontraba infestado de veneno y se percataron de ello. Kagome y kikio deciden usar sus poderes logrando purificar el área de batalla.

InuYasha: ahora q han purificado el área puedo sentir el asqueroso olor fétido de... (Kikio... sorry pero la odio taaaaanto jejeje) Naraku

Miroku: hay q organizarnos para atacar y... (en eso se ve un remolino pasar por el lado de InuYasha y se para frente a Kagome...)

InuYasha: q haces aquí lobo pulgoso?!

Kouga: como estás mi amada Kagome? (tomándola de las manos)

Kagome: ho- hola Kouga

Inuyasha: (poniéndose entre los dos) q crees q haces lobo apestoso?!

Miroku: este no es el momento de pelear, además no sabemos si la srta. Kikyo nos ayudará...

InuYasha: claro q sí, ella piensa vengar su muerte!

Kagome: eso espero, porque necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible

Sango: será mejor q el monje Miroku y yo vayamos primero para tratar de debilitar a Naraku.

Miroku: es buena idea, luego irían Yabu y Kouga. Por último la srta. Kagome, InuYasha , Sesshomaru y si aparece la srta. Kikyo, terminarían con él combinando sus ataques

Yabu: es un buen plan

Sango: yo también estoy deacuerdo

Sesshomaru: hagan lo q quieran

InuYasha: feh! Dejen d charlar q ya llegamos!

Voz: ya era hora d q llegaran, ya me estaba aburriendo (aparece Kikyo con su expresión fría d siempre)

InuYasha: ki- Kikyo?

Kikyo: sí, soy yo, pero no he venido aquí para ayudarlos sino para acabar con mi reencarnación!

En eso Kikyo empieza a lanzarle varias flechas a Kagome, la cual logra esquivarlas con un poco d dificultad mientras los demás y en especial InuYasha se quedan sin poder hacer nada.

InuYasha: por qué haces esto Kikyo?!

Kikyo: la única q tiene derecho a tenerte soy yo! Y no voy a permitir q te quedes con mi reencarnación! (concentrando su energía y lazándoselo a Kagome haciéndole una pequeña herida en el hombro)

InuYasha: Kikyo, detente por favor!

Yabu: si tú y Kagome no se atreven a atacarla, lo haré yo! (Yabu empieza a atacar a Kikyo logrando hacerle una herida al costado)

Miroku: (dirigiéndose a InuYasha) InuYasha, entiende q esta Kikyo no es la q conociste hace 50 años, ahora es un alma en pena llena d odio

InuYasha: lo sé, pero aún así no puedo atacarla (pensativo)

Kouga: q perro más estúpido!

Sango: hay q entender q InuYasha siempre la va a ver como su primer amor, a pesar d todo

Sesshomaru: ...

Kagome: (viendo como Yabu pelea con Kikyo) Kikyo, no lo hagas por favor! No deberías d pelear con nosotros, sino matar a Naraku y vengar tu muerte!

Kikyo: cállate! InuYasha es mío y no voy a permitir q se quede contigo! (tratando d esquivar los ataques d Yabu)

Kagome: si lo amaras d verdad, dejarías q fuera feliz!

En eso, se ve a Kikyo herida d gravedad en el hombro (como hace 50 años) y a InuYasha detrás d ella.

InuYasha: lo siento Kikyo (triste)

Kikyo: co- como pudiste?

Voz: jajaja nunca pensé q pudieras atacar a tu "amada" Kikyo! (Naraku hace su aparición con la misma apariencia pero mucho más fuerte q antes)

InuYasha: feh! Ella no es la Kikyo q yo conocí, ahora es tu turno d morir!

Naraku: jajaja ya lo veremos, solo me falta el fragmento q ustedes tienen y podré completar la esfera d Shikon!

Como lo habían planeado, Sango y Miroku empiezan a darle con todo tratando d desahogar todo el sufrimiento q sintieron por su culpa. Mientras Sango usaba su Hiraikotsu y su espada, Miroku lanzaba pergaminos y daba algunos golpes pero no le hacían daño. Mientras los demás estaban esperando el momento oportuno para interferir en la batalla. Después d hartarse d pelear con Sango y Miroku, Naraku empieza a dar golpes certeros logrando herir a Sango en los brazos y espalda haciendo q cayera exhausta al suelo. Mientras q Miroku, tenía heridas en su hombro izquierdo, y brazo derecho, ambos son lanzados a unos metros cerca d InuYasha y Kagome. Al ver esto, Yabu y Kouga se lanzan al ataque, Yabu logra debilitarlo un poco con sus poderes y atacándolo son su espada recibiendo ayuda d Kouga quien lo ataca con sus piernas y espada consecutivamente. Naraku recibe algunos ataques pero no lo suficientemente efectivos como para dañarlo seriamente.

Kagome: (acercándose a Sango y Miroku) chicos, están bien?

Sango: no te preocupes, estaremos bien

Miroku: Naraku se ha vuelto muy fuerte, no se si podremos derrotarlo

InuYasha: feh! Yo mismo acabaré con él

Kagome: no te precipites InuYasha, todavía no es nuestro turno d pelear

InuYasha: ese idiota y el lobo rabioso ya no van aguantar más

Todos vuelven su mirada a la batalla y observan q Yabu y Kouga están muy mal heridos. Naraku hace un ataque q los deja inconscientes a unos cuantos metros.

Naraku: jajaja eso es todo lo q tienen... no me hagan reír!

InuYasha: no digas tonterías, ahora mismo acabaré contigo!

InuYasha se lanza al ataque mientras q Naraku un poco magullado (no tanto) esquiva sus ataques con facilidad y logrando dar uno q otro golpe a InuYasha, mientras q Sesshomaru taimen lo ataca con toukijin continuamente pero también recibe algunos golpes en las piernas y el brazo, a Inuyasha logra herirlo en el estomago. Luego d esto, InuYasha usa el Kase no Kizu en un momento d descuido haciendo q Naraku se parta en pedazos, éste se trata d unir nuevamente cuando Kagome hace un conjuro para evitar q Naraku se reconstruya rápidamente.

Kagome: InuYasha, Sesshomaru, está es nuestra oportunidad para atacarlo!

InuYasha: feh! Ya lo sé... KONGOSOHAAA!!!

Sesshomaru: ... SORYUHAA!!!! (no se si es así)

Kagome: aquí va! (lanza una flecha)

Los ataques se combinan y se dirigen hacia Naraku, pero antes q le llegue el ataque, éste coge a una moribunda Kikyo poniéndola como escudo. Los ataques forman una gran explosión haciendo q todos se cubran. Luego d unos momentos, solo pueden ver a Naraku intacto y sin rastro d Kikyo (ella exploto y no quedo nada d ella... perdonen pero es q la odio)

Kagome: no puede ser!

InuYasha: ese maldito usó a Kikyo para cubrirse del ataque (apretando los puños)

Naraku: al menos sirvió para algo ese cadáver jajaja!

InuYasha: maldito... me las pagarás!!!!!

InuYasha vuelve a atacar con toda su furia pero sin lograr hacerle daño a Naraku quien se burla d él mientras q Yabu y Kouga despiertan y se reúnen con los demás

Kouga: cómo podremos derrotar a ese maldito?!

Miroku: ahora q tiene la perla casi completa, es mucho más poderoso

Kagome: creo q tengo una idea. Yabu y yo podríamos paralizar a Naraku, en ese momento debemos d atacar todos a la vez

Sango: es cierto, si unimos todos nuestros poderes, podremos derrotar a Naraku!

Kouga: entonces... manos a la obra!

Así kagome y Yabu empiezan a concentrar todo su poder para debilitar y paralizar a Naraku por un momento, al lograrlo sango une su Hiraikotsu junto al báculo d Miroku (como en la segunda película) y lo lanza hacia Naraku partiéndolo en dos, al mismo tiempo Yabu y Kouga lo atacan son sus espadas mientras q InuYasha, kagome y Sesshomaru lanzan el último ataque con todas sus fuerzas...

InuYasha: esta vez, morirás... KONGOHAAA!!

Sesshomaru: SORYUHAAA!!

Kagome: aquí va!!

Los ataques se combinan llegando a su destino, quien sin tener con q protegerse y débil, recibe el ataque directamente. Se produce una gran explosión lanzando a todos a unos metros atrás, kagome se encarga de sanar sus heridas y luego se acercan a ver si queda algún rastro d Naraku pero lo único q ven es polvo y todo destruido. Miroku observa su mano y descubre q el agujero negro desapareció, kagome junta la perla y la purifica.

Sango: al fin pudimos derrotar a Naraku! Ahora mi familia y amigos podrán descansar en paz

Kouga: y yo al fin pude vengar a mis amigos

Miroku: al fin podré buscar a una hermosa chica y tener muchos hijos!! (poom!)

Sango: (con su Hiraikotsu sobre la cabeza d Miroku) monje pervertido!

Miroku: por qué a mí?!

Todos: jajaja!

Yabu: oigan, y Sesshomaru?

InuYasha: hace rata se fue... feh! El muy engreído se nos adelantó

Kagome: será mejor regresar con la anciana Kaede para recuperar fuerzas

Todos: sí!

2 días después, los chicos estaban completamente recuperados, Sesshomaru se llevó a Rin y Yaken el mismo día d la batalla y Kouga se fue al día siguiente q como siempre, hizo enojar a nuestro lindo Hanyou.

Kaede: y q piensan hacer ahora muchachos?

Miroku: pues... yo pienso tener muchos hijos con una linda jovencita (tocando lo q no debe)

Sango: saque su mano de ahí!! (plaf!)

Miroku: (con una marca roja en su mejilla) no fui yo!... fue mi mano!

Kaede: y ustedes chicos (dirigiéndose a los demás)

Kagome: yo pienso que darme un poco más... claro, si no te importa Yabu

Yabu: no, claro q no

Kaede: y tú InuYasha

InuYasha: pues, pedir mi deseo a la perla

Miroku: ya sabes lo q le vas a pedir?

InuYasha: no

Kaede: es mejor q lo pienses muy bien antes d pedir tu deseo, ya q después, no habrá marcha atrás

InuYasha: feh! Eso ya lo sé – _pero primero, tengo q separar a kagome d ese idiota_ -

Sé q me he tardado muuuucho en actualizar, pero he tenido unos problemas en casa, espero q les haya gustado el capi, el próximo capi puede q sea el epílogo, aún no sé si poner lemon o no ustedes deciden. Cuídense mucho, besos

**KagomeHigu1: **hola gracias por tu review, tienes razón al decir q Inu se sentiría solito, pero yo puedo hacerle mucha compañía jejeje. Espero q te haya gustado el capi, bye!

**AoMe Hs:** me alegra q te haya gustado mi historia y espero q el capi también. Cuídate!

**lore.it92: **puede ser Inux Kag….. aunque, yo podría aparecer en la historia y llevarme a Inu conmigo jejeje pero ya se verá. Cuídate mucho!

**ann: **gracias por tus ánimos y espero q te haya gustado el capi, déjame decirte q tu idea d q Kagome se quede con Yabu es muy tentadora ya q Inu se quedaría conmigo... o con otra Hanyou, no sé ya veré como le hago. Besos!

**laura black: **hola! Como dije anteriormente, no sé como terminará pero trataré de hacer dos epílogos. Y no te preocupes q yo también estoy loca jejeje. bye!

**Chica-anime 4ever**muchas gracias por tu review y me alegra q te guste la historia, espero q este capi te haya gustado también. Ya veremos como le hago pero trataré de hacer dos finales. Cuídate, bye!

**Nikole: **bueno la idea d hacer dos finales fue para q todos queden felices pero te aseguro q te gustará el final y bueno, no hay q negar q un chico como Yabu es difícil d encontrar en estos tiempos. Espero q te haya gustado el capi, nos vemos!

**KagomeCatherine: **hola! Bueno me encuentro muy bien y me alegra q te guste el fic, lastima q todo tiene su final, pero trataré de q el final se muy bonito. Nos vemos a la próxima!

**Izumi Masahiko**gracias por apoyarme y espero q el final cubra tus expectativas. Nos vemos en el final!


	9. IMPORTANTE!

Notas de la autora

Primero q nada, les agradezco por haber seguido con el fic y me alegra q les haya gustado. Quiero decirles q va a ver 2 epílogos:

InuxKag: aquí Kagome elige a Inu, pero no puedo dejar q Yabu se quede solito, así q pensé q si alguien quiere q Yabu no se quede solo y quiere ponerse en el fic, puede hacerlo. Solo la primera persona q me mande un review aceptando el puesto, podrá estar en el fic. Para eso necesito q me diga su apariencia y cómo le gustaría su encuentro.

InuxYabu: aquí Inu se queda solito así q si alguien quiere quedarse con él, solo la primera persona q me mande un review con su respuesta será la afortunada jejeje. Pero necesito algunos datos: raza( humana, sacerdotisa, hanyou o yukai), apariencia y como le gustaría encontrarse con él (x ejemplo: Inu pasea por el bosque y llega a un lago, en el cual se queda embelesado al ver un ángel contemplando la Luna y...) u otra idea.

La q quiera quedarse con Sexymaru, también la misma regla, la primera gana. También necesito saber la raza, apariencia y su encuentro.

Si no les gusta la idea, puedo poner un personaje inventado por mí (o yo jejeje). Espero sus reviews. Cuídense!


	10. Epílogo I: InuxKag

Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero q este capi les guste mucho. Y en cuanto a las ganadoras para tener a sus sexys y lindos personajes, ya sabrán quienes son...

(notas de la autora)

_pensamientos_ –

Epílogo I: InuxKag 

Después d la batalla, todos decidieron descansar y pensar q hacer con la perla. Una noche, todos estaban durmiendo menos Kagome quien sale a pasear, InuYasha decide aprovechar el momento para acercarse a Kagome y reconquistarla.

InuYasha: (jalándola hacia él y abrazándola) Kagome, te amo tanto!

Kagome: q haces, InuYasha? Suéltame (tratando d safarse)

InuYasha: no voy a permitir q te vayas con ese tal Yabu! (sujetándola más fuerte)

Kagome: no tienes derecho a decirme eso! Yo decido si me quedo o no!

InuYasha: no lo voy a permitir, me oíste?!

InuYasha captura sus labios y la besa dulcemente, Kagome se resiste al principio pero al sentir la dulzura en su beso, se rinde y comienza a corresponder. El beso se torna cada vez más profundo, pero por falta d aire se separan

Kagome: Inu- InuYasha, por qué lo hiciste?

InuYasha: porque quiero q te quedes conmigo, por favor Kagome, no me dejes (con mirada triste)

Kagome: no lo sé InuYasha, me has hecho sufrir mucho, no sé si confiar d nuevo en ti

InuYasha: (con sus orejitas caídas) Kagome... yo... d verdad lo siento, por favor dame una oportunidad d demostrarte q te amo (suplicante)

Kagome: InuYasha, necesito pensar bien las cosas, por favor déjame sola

InuYasha: (la suelta) – _voy a recuperarte Kagome, voy hacer lo q sea por recuperarte_ –

Después d esto, InuYasha le dejaba un pequeño arreglo floral en su mochila todos los días. Ella sabía q InuYasha era el q le regalaba eso, pero no decía nada. InuYasha se comportaba muy bien con ella, ya no peleaban y al contrario, la trataba con cariño y ternura. Pasó 3 semanas y todo la aldea se había reunido alrededor d InuYasha quien llamó a Kagome para decirle algo muy importante, sus amigos sabían q planeaba InuYasha pero no dijeron nada. Yabu sospechaba lo q trataba d hacer, así q días antes, él le dijo a InuYasha q tenía el camino libre para conquistar a Kagome, lo cual sorprendió bastante a InuYasha, pero le agradeció bastante. Kagome llega a su lado un poco confundida al encontrarse con toda la aldea rodeándoles.

Kagome: q sucede, InuYasha, por qué están todos reunidos aquí? (sonrojada)

InuYasha: (olvidándose de su orgullo) Kagome, quiero decirte delante d todos, q te amo, q no podría vivir sin ti, se q te hice sufrir mucho y sé q merezco q me rechaces, pero no puedo vivir sin ti, sin tu sonrisa, sin tus ojos.

Kagome: I- Inu- yasha... (sonrojada y sorprendida)

InuYasha: (se arrodilla... vaya, si q está muy templado jejeje) quiero q me perdones por todo lo q te he hecho sufrir, y pedirte q seas mi compañera para toda la vida (sacando una cajita con un anillo muy hermoso dentro... ese anillo era d su madre)

Kagome: (con lágrimas en los ojos) Inu- Yasha, yo... me- me encantaría ser tu novia

Inuyasha: novia?, q es eso d novia?

Kagome: (con una gotita en la cabeza) quise decir q acepto ser tu compañera!

Kagome se lanza a los brazos d Inu y se dan un laaaaargo y tierno beso, mientras toda la aldea y sus amigos gritan felices., por otro lado, Yabu les desea buena suerte, pero decide quedarse en esa época. En la noche, Inu la lleva a una cabaña un poco lejos d la aldea la cual se encontraba cerca d un pequeño lago. Dentro, estaba iluminado con pocas velas (ustedes saben, algo sensual y romántico... por cierto, Inu le pidió consejo sobre el arreglo a Sango) y en el centro, una cama compuesta d hojas y pétalos d flores.

Kagome: es hermoso! Tú preparaste todo esto, InuYasha?

InuYasha: bue- bueno, Sango me ayudo (sonrojado)

Kagome: gracias InuYasha

Los dos se besan aumentando poco a poco la intensidad, InuYasha le fue quitando lentamente su blusa y luego le siguió un brazier destrozado mientras le besaba, lamía y chupaba su cuello e iba bajando lentamente por sus pechos q fueron atendidos con mucho gusto por una mano y su boca. Mientras su mano apretaba y masajeaba un seno, su boca lamía y succionaba el otro, luego cambió d posición.

Kagome se sentía en la gloria, gemía alto sintiendo q su lindo Hanyou hacia maravillas con su cuerpo. Pero no se quedaba quieta, ella le iba quitando poco a poco su Haori y cuando tenía todo su pecho descubierto, empezó a pasar sus manos por sus músculos los cuales se contraían al contacto haciendo q Inu dé pequeños gruñidos y a la vez gemía el nombre d Inuyasha.

Inu fue bajando dando piquitos por su abdomen bajando su falda y luego su pantis para llegar a su intimidad, en donde lamió su botón oliendo q su excitación se hacía más y más fuerte. Luego llevó dos d su dedos y los introdujo en su interior masajeando lentamente para luego ir más rápido.

Kagome se retorcía del placer mientras le masajeaba sus lindas orejitas oyéndolo ronronear. Cuando Inu le lamió su intimidad, arqueo su cuerpo y dio un pequeño grito el cual se volvió más fuerte al sentir los dedos d Inu en su interior. Ella sabía q gemía muy fuerte y más cuando se encontraba al límite, de pronto se sintió en el cielo temblando y dejando salir un grito con el nombre d InuYasha.

El sentía q el interior d Kagome se hacía más estrecho y le gustaba cuando ella gemía su nombre. Sintió q Kagome finalmente llegó al clímax dejando salir sus fluidos y sin desaprovechar la ocasión, probó ese líquido q contenía el delicioso aroma q tanto le gustaba. Luego se acomodó entre sus piernas besándola con intensidad mientras entraba poco a poco a su interior sintiendo una barrera la cuál rompió y oyendo a Kagome dar un pequeño grito d dolor.

No sabía si había muerto, pero sabía q estaba en el cielo, luego sintió q Inu lamía sus restos y luego se posicionaba sobre ella besándola con pasión. Después sintió como Inu entraba en ella y rompía la barrera lo cuál la hizo dar un gritillo para luego dar paso al placer mientras sentía q Inu entraba y salía cada vez más rápido gimiendo el nombre d su amante.

Al sentir q Kagome se relajaba, comenzó a entrar y salir d su interior gruñendo y aumentando el ritmo lo cual provocaba q Kagome gimiera su nombre y enterrara sus uñas en su espalda. De pronto sintió q el interior d Kagome apretaba su sexo llevándolo a la cima mientras enterraba sus colmillos en el cuello d Kagome y luego lamió ese sitio para q dejara d sangrar.

Kagome no podía más con tanto placer y enterró sus uñas en la espalda d su Hanyou cuando sintió q llegaba al cielo dando un sonoro grito y luego sintió como Inu le enterró sus colmillos para luego lamer esa zona.

Inu se hizo a un lado sin salir d ella mientras ella se recostaba en su pecho recuperando el aliento al igual q su compañero.

InuYasha: te amo Kagome

Kagome: yo también te amo, mi lindo Hanyou (InuYasha sonríe)

Han pasado 3 años desde entonces:

la prima lejana de Kagome viene para darle un buen jalón de orejas y ayudarla en sus estudios, su mama la tiene al tanto pero Kagome como estaba tan ocupada con sus cosas ni en cuenta, la tarde que llega, casualmente Kagome se va al Sengoku, su prima la trata de alcanzar pero ve que esta se desvanece en un rayo de luz (kagome no se dio cuenta de nada) y al tratar de buscarla, se inclina tanto que se va de bruces al pozo y por alguna extraña razón esta traspasa al otro mundo, pero se da cuenta q Kagome no estaba y empieza a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Pasó bastante tiempo y de pronto se encontró con un prado lleno d flores y a lo lejos ve a un hombre muyyy guapo y atractivo con cabellera plateada, marcas en su rostro y una media luna en su frente. Al verlo siente curiosidad y se acerca hasta quedar a unos centímetros d su rostro. Él al sentir su presencia, abre los ojos y se encuentra con una chica muy guapa, quedando prendado por ella (aunque su expresión no cambie) tiempo después, ellos se hacen novios y claro al enterarse Kagome y sus amigos d esto, se sorprendieron mucho pero después lo aceptaron.

Sango y Miroku se casaron 1 año después d q Inu y Kagome lo hicieran, ellos tuvieron una hermosa bebé a quien llamaron Hatsumi y decidieron quedarse a vivir en la aldea d la anciana Kaede.

En cuanto a Yabu, se fue a buscar aventuras y en una d esas se encuentra a una hermosa Youkai neko la cual mide unos 1.55, su cabello es largo hasta la cintura ondulado de color castaño claro, ojos cafes, un pequeño fleco inclinado, delgada no es dotada pero tampoco es plana y le encantan los animales. Tiene pocos amigos pero son muy leales a ella. Lo q le gustó más a Yabu, fue su belleza a pesar d q es muy terca, cuando se enoja asusta mas q kagome y a veces tiene poca paciencia por otro lado es amable y amigable como kagome y le gusta ayudar a las personas.

En cuanto a Inu y Kagome, pidieron a la perla q mantenga el pozo abierto, se casaron al poco tiempo d aquel día y tuvieron dos pequeños llamados Yukio e Izayoi (en honor a la madre d Inu) quienes tienen 2 años pero pronto, tendrán otros hermanitos con quien jugar jejeje.

FIN 

Buaaaaaa! Siempre me han gustado los finales felices! Espero q les haya gustado, el próximo capi va a ser Yabux Kag. Cuídense mucho

**KAREN-SM: **me alegra q te haya gustado la historia, y espero q te haya gustado el capi sobre todo el lemon ya q no tengo mucha experiencia haciendo Lemos. Cuídate mucho, bye!

**Fany:** gracias por tu apoyo y créeme, Inu ni Yabu no van a quedar infelices ya q como vistes, no me gusta los finales tristes y espero q te haya gustado el capi y el lemon. Nos vemos!

**laura black:** hola y gracias por tu review, espero q te haya gustado este capi también y en cuanto al otro, lo pondré lo más pronto q pueda. Bye!

**Seishime:** hola! Espero q te haya gustado el capi y tu parte por supuesto. En el otro epílogo voy a poner lo mismo, lo único q va a cambiar es el lemon y otras partes. Cuídate mucho!

**Chica- anime 4ever:** me alegra q te haya gustado el capi, en especial la muerte d Naraku y Kikyo ($&//$//) nos vemos!

**Cattita:** hola! Espero q te haya gustado el lemon y también el final. Bye!

**inuyasha070887:** me alegra q te haya gustado el fic al igual q este capi. Nos vemos!

**hotaru22:** hola! Me gusta pedir opiniones para poder satisfacer sus gustos y a la vez, para corregir los errores y espero q este capi te haya gustado. Cuídate!

**Gabita:** espero q te haya gustado el capi y en especial tu parte y déjame decirte q Sexymaru es todo un papacito jejeje. Nos vemos!


	11. Epílogo II: YabuxKag

Hola a todos y muchas gracias por haber seguido hasta el final con el fic. Espero q les guste este último capi (buuuuaaaaaa!)

(notas de la autora)  
_- pensamientos_ –

**Epílogo II: YabuxKag**

Después d la batalla, todos decidieron descansar y pensar q hacer con la perla. Kagome usa ese tiempo para poner en orden sus sentimientos, pero con un lindo Hanyou molestándote a cada rato para q lo tomes en cuenta no se puede.

Un día, Gabrielle (la prima lejana de Kagome) viene para darle un buen jalón de orejas y ayudarla en sus estudios, su mama la tiene al tanto pero Kagome como estaba tan ocupada con sus cosas ni en cuenta, la tarde que llega, casualmente Kagome se va al Sengoku, su prima la trata de alcanzar pero ve que esta se desvanece en un rayo de luz (Kagome no se dio cuenta de nada) y al tratar de buscarla, se inclina tanto que se va de bruces al pozo y por alguna extraña razón esta traspasa al otro mundo, pero se da cuenta q Kagome no estaba y empieza a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Pasó bastante tiempo y de pronto se encontró con un prado lleno d flores y a lo lejos ve a un hombre muyyy guapo y atractivo con cabellera plateada, marcas en su rostro y una media luna en su frente. Al verlo siente curiosidad y se acerca hasta quedar a unos centímetros d su rostro. Él al sentir su presencia, abre los ojos y se encuentra con una chica muy guapa, quedando prendado por ella (aunque su expresión no cambie) tiempo después, ellos se hacen novios y claro al enterarse Kagome y sus amigos d esto, se sorprendieron mucho pero después lo aceptaron.

Era hora d la despedida, (ya q Kagome decidió irse con Yabu q en el poco tiempo q estuvieron juntos, llegó a ganarse el corazón d Kagome) e InuYasha salió con Kagome para conversar lejos d sus compañeros...

InuYasha: feh! No creas q te dejaré ir con ese idiota, tú te vas a quedar conmigo y punto!

Kagome: tú no tienes derecho a decidir por mí y no le digas idiota a Yabu!

InuYasha: pero tú prometiste q te quedarías conmigo (con sus orejitas caídas)

Kagome: lo sé, pero, no puedo decirte q te amo cuando no es verdad (con tristeza)

InuYasha: Kagome, perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir yéndome con Kikyo

Kagome: no te preocupes InuYasha, yo entiendo q ella fue tu primer amor y no es fácil olvidarla. Pero no podría estar contigo cuando yo amo a otra persona, estoy segura q algún día encontrarás a alguien especial y serás muy feliz con ella

InuYasha: entonces, esto es un adiós

Kagome: espero q encuentres la felicidad pronto (abrazándolo)

InuYasha: y yo te deseo q seas feliz con ese idiota

Kagome: no le digas idiota a Yabu!

InuYasha: keh! Yo le puedo llamar como yo quiera!

Después d un rato regresaron con los chicos para el último adiós pero antes le pidieron a la perla q reviviera a Kohaku, Mientras q su prima decidió quedarse en esa época.

Sango: te voy a extrañar, Kagome- chan (llorando)

Kagome: yo también Sango- chan (abrazándola)

Miroku: q sea feliz, srta. Kagome (tocando lo q no se debe)

Kagome: (plaff!) espero q deje esos hábitos y se le declare a Sango!

Miroku: no se preocupe, lo intentaré (con una mejilla roja)

Sango: (roja como tomate) pero q dices, Kagome- chan? Él no va a cambiar nunca

Miroku: (tomándole d las manos) te prometo q no lo haré más – _bueno, no tanto jejeje_ –

Shippo: buaaaaaaaa! No te vayas Kagome! (la abraza)

Kagome: lo siento, Shippo, pero yo no pertenezco aquí

Shippo: te voy a extrañar mucho!

Kagome: (le pone un collar parecido al q tenía Inu en la segunda película con su foto) esto es para q siempre me recuerdes y no te sientas solo.

Shippo: gracias Kagome!

Anciana Kaede: cuídate mucho niña, y q seas muy feliz

Kagome: usted también cuídese mucho, y también a este lindo perrito (mirando a Inu)

InuYasha: (con una venita sobre su cabeza) feh! Les deseo lo mejor

Gabrielle:

Kagome y Yabu: gracias

Yabu: muchas gracias a todos

Kagome: es hora d irnos

Y con un gesto d manos, saltaron al pozo para no volver jamás, pero teniendo hermosos recuerdos d sus aventuras y amigos q dejaron atrás.

Han pasado 3 años desde entonces:

Hace 1 año, Inu estaba paseando pensando en todo lo q pasó pero es interrumpido por un fuerte olor a sangre y se dirige para ver q ocurre, al llegar, encuentra a una linda Hanyou gato mal herida junto a un demonio q estaba preparando su último golpe pero Inu logra derrotarlo. Luego d eso, el la lleva a la aldea d la anciana Kaede donde les dice q se llama Yui y q estaba buscando un lugar donde vivir ya q era huérfana, la curan e Inu se da cuenta d lo hermosa q es: cabello plateado con mechones dorados amarrado en una coleta alta, ojos azules, delgada pero con curvas bien definidas, su vestimenta consistía en un top blanco y una falda parecida a la q usa Ayame pero en color azulino. luego d unos días se recupera y decide quedarse ahí. Después d un tiempo, empieza a surgir una amistad para luego el amor logrando tener muchos cachorritos (acuérdense q son Hanyou).

Sango y Miroku se casaron 1 año después d q Inu y Kagome lo hicieran, ellos tuvieron una hermosa bebé a quien llamaron Hatsumi y decidieron quedarse a vivir en la aldea d la anciana Kaede.

Kagome y Yabu estaban recién casados, la ceremonia fue muy hermosa al igual q la recepción. Al llegar a su nueva casa, Yabu la carga tipo nupcial y la lleva a dormitorio donde el cuarto estaba lleno d arreglos florales. Luego la pone en el piso y empiezan con el ritual d amor.

Poco a poco las prendas van cayendo al piso y quedándose completamente desnudos mientras se devoran con los labios, luego él la levanta en brazos y la deja sobre la cama. Yabu empieza a bajar sus besos desde el cuello hasta sus pechos donde se entretiene largo rato haciendo gemir y retorcerse a Kagome. Sigue bajando hasta su vientre y después empieza a meter su lengua a la intimidad d su esposa.

Kagome no hace mas q acariciar el torso y espalda d Yabu mientras él introduce su lengua en su intimidad aumentado cada vez la velocidad logrando q Kagome llegue al clímax y empiece a temblar por el placer recibido.

Yabu se posesiona encima d ella, y besándola tiernamente se introduce en su interior rompiendo la barrera. Luego d un momento, empieza a moverse dentro d ella gimiendo su nombre y yendo cada vez más rápido hasta q siente su semilla salir dando un grito d placer y desvaneciéndose a un lado d Kagome.

A penas tiene tiempo para respirar cuando siente q Yabu la besa tiernamente y se introduce en su interior haciéndola gritar al romper su virginidad pero al tranquilizarse, empieza a sentir un enorme placer al sentirlo entrar y salir más rápido hasta q llega al límite y grita d placer al igual q su compañero.

Poco a poco se quedan dormidos recordando todo lo q pasaron junto a sus amigos en el Sengoku y al recordar a un lindo Hanyou q dejó ir al amor d su vida para q pueda ser feliz con el hombre q amaba.

**FIN**

Toda historia tiene su final y espero q les haya gustado este capi les doy las gracias a: Seishime, CYNTHIA, Akiko Himura, mirecan, Usagui-chan, Kagome Catherine, Aome231, Andrea-fuiji, ann, Violetahome, Sakushao, Aiko-1993, lunans, Carolina, VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU, katelau, Han-ko, laura black, LUNA, chica-anime 4ever, natalie 19, herly, mikky-chan, dmrapr-cma-Anti-muerta, Lore.it92, Nicole, Izumi Masahiko, KagomeHigu1, Aome Hs, KAREN-SM, fany, cattita, inuyasha070887, Gabrielle, Hotaru22. no sé si me he olvidado d alguien, espero q no.

Muchas gracias a todos! Cuídense mucho! Nos vemos a la próxima!


End file.
